You saved me, Now I'll protect you
by Mewtwo is awesome
Summary: set in an alternative universe to the cannon Rwby story, Blake well on a mission for the white fang, she comes across a beaten and starved faunas, and when she nurses him back to health, she finds that her actions have gained her a powerful friend, who will stop at nothing to keep her safe. Sorry bad at summaries
1. Chapter 1

**Hello every one, this is my first attempt at a story that is not pokemon related, so please bare with me**

key of communication

'thoughts' _'telepathy'_ "speech"

'The forrest is quite, almost to much so.' Blake thought to herself as she bounded through the trees in a forrest not far from a Atlas laboratory, which she was sent to steel form by the White Fang.

Just then Blake heard the snap of a branch and a soft moan coming from a clearing not far from her location. "Who or what could be out here other than me and the rest of the White Fang." Blake said to herself as she neared the clearing, just in time to see a rather odd looking faunas fall to the ground, he was wearing nothing but a pair of torn black shorts, he was only 5' 6'' but he was obviously strong, as he had been pulling a bolder about the same size as him self, he had brown hair and fur with white stripes that went from the center of his back to his ribs which Blake was able to see as the faunas was severally malnourished, on top of that there was blood pooling around him from a knife that was stuck in his back just below his right shoulder blade, he had many other cuts and injuries all over his body, including what looked to be a trank dart shot into the base of his spine right next to his tail.

'I knew humans could be cruel to faunas but this is just to much.' Blake thought as she reached for her ear piece. "This is Blake, I need immediate evac from this location, bring a life support unit, I have just found a faunas that is in dire need of medical attention." Blake called into the ear piece, as she dashed forward and cut the ropes that bound the man to the bolder.

"Blake this is Adam Taurus, we will at your location in a few more seconds." came the reply over the ear piece, just as the message ended, Blake heard the hum of the evac ship as it came in to view over the trees. "Hurry I don't know how long he'll last." Blake said as she motioned for the craft to land and she started to carry the fallen man over to the loading port with the help of Adam, with the man in side the craft the rest of the crew which where all paramedics started to try and stabilize the fallen faunas.

 **Well this is all i have time for right now hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Bye**


	2. Chapter 2 what happened?

**communication key:** "speech" 'thought' _'telepathy'_

 **Hello welcome to chapter two**

(four hours after the last chapter)

"Blake, let's see if we can get any information on this faunas that you found." Adam said as they walked to the tech lab of the White Fang bace. (45 seconds later) "Nothing not even a trace of info on the teen." Adam said frustrated. "Sir,...the patient...we have been...taking care of...just started to wake up, we thought that you should know." Panted a random White Fang member as they ran up to the desk that, Blake and Adam where currently sitting at.

"Blake, go see if your friend can tell you anything when he wakes up." Adam said. "Got it." Blake said, as she ran to medical bay, and in to the patient care wing and entered the last room at the back of the hall, that had several doctors in checking the patient's vitals. Blake arrived just in time to see the faunas that she found open his eyes, which where a steel blue/gray color. Immediately the faunas shrank back from the doctors and tried to hide.

"Give the poor guy some space." Blake said sternly, quickly the doctors filed out of the room leaving Blake and the other faunas alone. "What is your name?" Blake asked kindly. "My name is Carter." Carter said.

Carter's P.O.V.

My eye open and I seem be in a hospital of some kind with strange people all around me, I try to hide from them afraid that they will experiment on me. "Give the poor guy some space." I here a beautiful voice say as the doctors quickly leave the room, revealing the source of the voice, the most beautiful Faunas I have ever seen. "What is your name." She asked kindly. "My name is Carter, what's yours." I say. "Blake." She replies quickly.

Third person P.O.V.

"Thats a nice name." Carter said as he tries to sit up only to be stopped by Blake. "Don't, your not strong enough to get up yet." "But" Carter starts, before getting cut off by Blake. "No buts, you need your rest, also how old are you if you don't mind me asking." "I am 18 years old." Carter says. "I'm sorry if this is to many questions, but what happened to you to put you in this state." Blake asked concern clearly visible on her face. "I was being held in a laboratory of some kind, there where humans there that kept me in a small cage, only letting me out to experiment on me or to beat me for not going along with there experiments, one time they did knocked me out so that they could mess with my DNA, changing me from a Tiger into what I am now." (a half tiger half wolf faunas, he has cat ears and eyes but has a wolf's tail and fur.) Carter said. "Then one day they where testing how strong I was by seeing if I could move a bolder that the had me strapped to, but instead of doing the test I used the bolder to smash a hole in the wall of the lab and escape, but not until after one of the guards there through his knife at me, and thats all I can remember." He continued.

"Thats terrible." Blake said as she walked over to the bedside and placed her hand on Carters shoulder. "It's okay, no one will hurt you now, your safe." She continued. "You wouldn't happen to have any food would you?" Carter asked. "Hold a second." Blake said as she pushed a button on the wall and seconds latter a staff member came in pushing a cart full of food into the room. "There you go help your self." She said handing Carter a plater piled high with food. "Thanks." said Carter as he devoured plate after plate of food, and with each plate of food, he became less and less thin until he looked almost as healthy as a normal person. "How did you just do that?" Blake asked shocked at what she just witnessed. "I don't know myself." Carter said, rubbing the back of his head.

 **This is all I have time for right now hoped you enjoyed it.**


	3. Chp 3 the best defense is a good offence

**Hello everyone thank you for reading. I own nothing related to RWBY.**

"Hay Blake, do you know how to get to beacon?" Carter asked sitting up in his bed. "Yes I do, why?" Blake said. "I was planing to attend the school, I heard that there is no discrimination between humans and faunas." Carter replied, as he looked out of the window, before wincing and grabbing his shoulder. "Carter whats wrong?" Blake called as she moved to the bed side.

"I...don't...know." Carter said as he started to cough up blood, before he passed out. "Help, doctors any one." Blake screamed as she held the hybrid in her arms.

"What happened here?" One of the surgeons asked as they entered the room. "I don't know, He just winced then coughed up blood then passed out." Blake said as she looked at Carter just laying there. "There must have been internal bleeding that we missed, and it looks like his shoulder wound reopened." The surgeon said as he moved Carter to the operating table that was not far away.

"Don't worry about him Blake, we'll take care of him." The doctors said as they ushered her out of the room.

(Four hours later)

"Blake he's awake, and he wants to see you." The doctors said as the motioned for Blake to enter. "Hi Carter, what did you want?" Blake said as she entered the room. "I don't want to be alone, I spent most of my life alone and I don't want to be alone any longer." Carter said as he looked into her eyes. "Would you please keep me company until I fall asleep?" "Sure, Carter." Blake said as she sat down next to his bed. "So did you even know your family, Carter?" Blake asked.

"Not really All I remember is that they where forced out of their home by the Shinee, so they could build that damn lab." Carter said. "So they captured you in all the confusion, Right." Blake asked. "Yep, that what happened." Carter said as his eyelids drooped.

(The next morning)

"Carter, Carter get up." Blake said as she shook the tiger-wolf into wakefulness. "What is it Blake?" Carter said as he sat up. "We have done the beast we can for you here, but your going to need so medicine that we don't have, the closest place that has it, is Beacon, looks like you get to visit Beacon sooner then you thought." Blake said as she passed him some clothes then left the room to let him change.

(later)

"Blake how long do you think it will take to get there." Carter said as they walked into the ship that would take them to Beacon, with Blake helping Carter to get up the ramp. "Not long it's only a few miles, so I'd say, about 10 minutes." Blake replied as the sat down in the first row of seats.

(later at Beacon)

"So how do you feel?" Blake asked after Carter had taken the medication, witch was to help fight off the pneumonia that carter had. "Fine actually I feel grate better then I have in a long time." Carter said as the made their way back toward the ship. "Hay let go!" yelled a voice, they turned and saw a rabbit faunas dressed in a Beacon uniform being harassed by several other students dressed in the style of an Atlas school, who were taking turns pulling her ears.

"How dare they, what did she ever do to them." Carter growled. (Play skillet monster) "See I told you the hoe's ears where real." The largest boy said. "Care to repeat that you son of bitch." Carter said as he taped the boys shoulder, then slugged him as he turned to face Carter. "Not bad, freak, you look weird even for a faunas." The boy said as he rubbed his jaw. "But if there is one thing I hate its a pet that doesn't know its place, come on boys lets teach this thing a lesson." The boy said.

"And if there is one thing I hate it's rude, arrogant, bullies, like you especially if there from Atlas, where 'trust' and 'honor' are the virtues that supposedly guide the people." Carter said as he started to glow, the group of six tried to attack him from all sides, only for Carter to jump out of the way, and bash one of them in to the wall, next to the door that he and Blake had just come from, cracking it. "Alright, who's next." Carter said as one by one the boys tried to take him down, with him just countering their every move with enough power to brake steel in to pieces, the hole fight lasted just seconds, but long enough for the largest one to get back up from where he fell by the wall.

"Hay freak, doge this." He yelled, as he pulled out a gun with fire dust ammo, but to his shock the resulting explosions from his shots had no effect on the angry faunas. "That was your big mistake, Child." Carter said as he grabbed the Atlas student by the collar, then proceeded to punch the kid with enough force to send him through the first wall and the second and cracking the third.

"There, hay you okay miss." Carter said as he walked over to the faunas he had defended. "I am now thanks, My names velvet, whats yours." Velvet said. "My name is Carter, and this is my Friend and savior Blake, I would be dead if it wasn't for her." Carter replied as Blake walked over. "Carter what was that?" She asked. "Oh that was my semblance, Hellfire blitz, I super charge my body boosting my speed, strength, defense and endurance for up to five minutes then all the built up energy is released in a massive explosion, but only if I use it for the full five minutes or if I decide too." Carter said, as a man with white hair and dressed in a black suite with a green scarf, walked up to the group.

"Velvet." the man said nodding to the rabbit faunas. "Hello Carter, My name is Ozpin, headmaster for Beacon academy, I was wondering if you would like to attended my school?" Ozpin asked. "I would like to, But I was wondering if Blake here could come as well." Carter said. "Ah yes, Blake Belladonna, She has already signed up to attend Beacon this year." Ozpin said taking a swig from his mug.

"Well that's good to hear, and in that case, yes I will go to you school." Carter said as he shook hands with Ozpin.

 **Alright I am going to end this chapter here.**

 **Now to say some thing, in this universe the white fang are not evil, they are just a little miss guided, they are not terrorists, and they fight for the rights of faunas without flat out violence toward humans.**

 **Thank you, Mewtwo Is Awesome.**


	4. Chapter 4 Getting Gear

**Hello every one thank you for reading, I own nothing**

(later that night, at a spare dorm room)

"So, How are you feeling to day, Carter?" Blake asked as she changed the bandage an the teens shoulder. "Good, the shoulder is a bit stiff, but other than that I'm good." Carter replied. "So whats the plan for today?" He continued. "Well the school year starts tomorrow, so my guess is that we will have the team selection process then the first day of classes the day after tomorrow." Blake said as she finished binding Carters shoulder.

"Good night Carter." Blake said as she slipped in to bed, and started to drift off to sleep. "Good night, my queen." Came the reply. "What did you say Carter?" Blake asked, suddenly wide awake. "I called you my queen because you are, you saved me so now I shall protect you until I die, for that is the law that I was raised by." Carter replied as he drifted off to sleep.

(The next morning, 4:30 AM)

"Get up Carter, it's time for us to join Beacon." Blake said as she shook the tiger wolf faunas awake. "As you wish." Carter said as he got up and grabbed his cloak. "Can we make a stop at the weapon forge?" Carter asked as they walked down the halls in the direction of the front office. "Sure, but why do you want to?" Blake asked giving Carter an inquisitive look. "I need a weapon to fight with." Carter replied, as they entered the weapon forge.

"Hello there, how my I help you?" Asked a man from the back of the room. "I was wondering if I could use the forge to craft a weapon of my own, seeing as I am starting here today and I don't have one." Carter said. "Go right ahead, you should find every thing you need in the cabinets along the wall." The man said.

"Thanks." Carter said as he turned on one of the weapon design computers, and started to run through the blueprints on the system, until he found three weapons that caught his eye. "Sir, is there a way for me to put all three of these in to one weapon." Carter asked as he showed the weapons to the man. "Sure, let me see this for a second." The man replied, as he typed in a command on the keyboard. "Here are your blueprints, although I am slightly interested in why you chose those weapons, most people choose power or speed for their close range weapons, not a balance, and a rifle or machine gun for their range weapon, But you, you choose the weapons that have versatility and where commonly used for guarding high level personnel." The weapon smith said.

"There is a reason for that." Carter Said as he pulled out the materials he needed to build the weapons. "Good chose of metal, kid." The smith Called as he saw what metal Carter had pulled out. "Phric, one of the rarest metals known, almost completely indestructible, and just as light as titanium." The Smith said as James went to work on the weapons infusing the metal with different types of Dust.

(Later, At the arrival area for new students)

"So lets see what kind of people are attending this year." Blake says as a ship docks and a group of people get off and start to head into the main building, but there was one person Carter was staring at, his eyes burning with hatred, a white haired teenage girl, who was currently being fallowed by two robots pulling a cart filled with cases of Dust. "Who are you looking at?" Blake asked.

"Her." Carter said as he pointed at Weiss.

 **I am going to leave this chapter here.**


	5. Chapter 5 Hatred Burns

**Hello, as you know I own nothing related to Rwby.**

(With Weiss)

"Excuse me, Miss Schnee, The tracer for your 'Pet' just came back on line, and guess what he's less then fifty feet away." One of her guards said walking up to her. "Good activate the shock collar and lets see if we can find him." Weiss said with a smirk.

(With Carter and Blake)

"Gah" Carter grunts as 100,000 volts of electricity coursed through his body Bringing him to his knees. "So I finally find you, my little pet." Weiss said as she walked up and kicked Carter under the chin, nocking him onto his back. "Who are you and what do you want with him." Blake yelled as she drew her sword and stood in front of Carter. "She is the monster that branded me, Weiss Schnee." Carter spat as he got to his feet hand by his neck.

"I'm impressed, my Pet, You can take more punishment then I thought." Weiss said as she pressed a button on her scroll. "If you think that will work twice you're sadly mistaken." Carter said as he held out his slightly bloodied hand, in it was a small orb the size of a air soft pellet. "I cut out the shock pellet with my claws." Carter called as he dropped the pellet on the ground then crushed it under his foot.

"So how you want to play this." Carter asked, looking Weiss dead in the eyes. "You can try and force me to go back to the lab, or you can let me go." Carter said pulling out his sword in it's hand and a half form. "I think I'll make you come back." Weiss said as she drew her rapier, a time glyph appearing below her making her many times faster, She then proceeded to attack Carter with a flurry of blows, Carter just activated his semblance and took the attacks head on, with no damage done to him. "Did you think I would just let you knock me out?" Carter asked, as he deactivated his semblance. "Well I was expecting to at least scratch you." Weiss said as she flicked a switch on her sword, causing it to transform into a barbed whip.

"Lets see you tank this." Weiss said as she spun the dust chamber to the fire dust canister, then flicked the dust enhanced whip at the faunas, Carter just activated his Semblance and let the whip rap around him, but what he didn't see was a gravity glyph appear under him putting him under extreme presser, making him lose focus and his semblance deactivate, letting the barbs, which where red hot thanks to the fire dust, sink in to his flesh.

"You want to play with Fire you will get burned." Carter said as he reacted his semblance, dashed forward and grabbed Weiss in a bear hug, Then proceeded to dive of the cliff toward the water below, Just as they where about to hit the glow given off by Carter's semblance intensified till it was like a mini sun, and with that there was a massive explosion that shook the school.

 **I think I'll leave this here, thanks Bye.**


	6. Chapter 6 Sister?

**Hello I own nothing related to rwby, thank you**

Communication key: 'thoughts' _'telepathy'_ "speech"

(Just before the explosion at the end of last chapter)

'This is a beautiful day out today, almost nothing could ruin this.' A female fox faunas Thought to herself as she walked along Beacon's rampart, just then she saw the glowing figure jump off the cliff fallowed by a massive explosion. 'That felt like...No it couldn't be I saw him being rescued by the White Fang and there is no way they would willingly give up someone so smart and powerful. Screw it, I should go make sure it isn't him.' The girl thought as she ran down the wall then along the side of the cliff to where Carter and Weiss where flouting in the water.

? P.O.V.

'That dummy, he let his time limit elapse, well better get him up to the infirmary.' She thought as she grabbed the slightly taller and way more bulky teen, and through him over her shoulder and walked up the cliff face, right passed the atlas rescue party that were trying to navigate a way down to retrieve Weiss from the bottom of the cliff. "Where are you going with Carter.?" A cat faunas asked as she ran up to me. "Who are you?." I ask her. "I'm Blake Belladonna, and according to Carter, I'm his Queen." Blake said as she followed me toward the school.

"Oh he told you about that did he, well I thank you for saving him, as he would only call you that if saved his life." I said. "Don't bring him to the infirmary, he does not like or trust humans especially doctors, not even the ones in the white Fang." Blake said as we walked into the building and down the hall. "Then where sould I bring him." I ask Blake. "We can take him to mine and his dorm room. I have medical supplies there." Blake said.

(Two hours later)

Carter P.O.V.

I wake to the feeling of Blake scratching behind my ears, it feels so nice that I can't stop the pur of pleasure from rumbling in my chest. "We'll look who woke up, Carter Don't ever pull a stunt like that again, you would have drowned if it wasn't for this young girl here." Blake said as she raised me into a sitting position and I saw someone I wasn't expecting. "Sis...Sara What are you doing here." "Wait you two know each other?" Blake asked shocked. "Let me intrudes the only good thing to come out of Atlas, my sudo little sister, Sara Skylark, this perilous beauty disguised herself as an Atlas guard and helped brake me out of that lab." I say as I try to get up only for Blake to push me back down to the bed and then lay on top of me to keep me there.

"You are not getting out of that bed till you have fully healed." Blake said. "She's right if you try a stunt like that again I will put you on a leash and tie it to one of my dorm room's wall to keep you there so you can't get into any more trouble,now if you'll excuse me I'll give you two some privacy." Sara said as she walked out the door her bushy orange tall swishing as she walked.

 **That's all for now, Hope you enjoined this chapter, remember to review.**

 **M.I.A. Out**


	7. Chapter 7 Mercury vs Boldt

**Hello everyone I do not own RWBY it belongs to rooster teeth.**

(two weeks after last chapter)

"Sara stop running up the walls, the initiation is about to start." Carter said as he caught his little sister in a bear hug to keep her from running around like a kid in a candy store. "This is the last time I give you an espresso." Carter said. "Sorry I'm just nervous about the start of school, which you and she who will not be named, delayed with your fight." Sara said as she slipped out of the hug and started walking to the plat forms that lined the cliff overlooking the emerald forest.

"Will all students please make their way to their starting plat forms." Ozpin said as the rest of the students present went and stood on the platform with their name next to it. Carter was in between both Sara and Blake, On Sara's other side was a teen with dark gray hair, and was dressed in all black, his name was Mercury Black, according to the sign next to him.

'Dang, this gal next to me has all the curves in all the right places.' Mercury thought. "Hay Sara, you got some nice legs, how about you and me go on a walk together latter tonight." Mercury called to Sara as Ozpin finished his warning speech that everyone had already heard on the trip here.

"How about you Back of My little sister before I brake you." Carter said as Blake and the person on Mercury's right where launched into the forest. "You can try but, it wont work." Mercury said as both he and Carter were set flying into the sky. "We'll see about that." Carter called as he maneuvered himself so that he was in front of Mercury, but to his surprise, Mercury shot ahead of him and started to fire shots of gravity dust back at him, causing him to loose momentum and fall to the ground, well Mercury landed fifteen miles away with the help of his prosthetic legs.

"You think you can escape my wrath that easily." Carter said as he started to glow like a white dwarf star. "Force Shell, Aura Juggernaut." He continued as the built up power became a dome around Carter, who then in an instant covered the fifteen miles between him and Mercury, leaving a twenty foot wide path leading in the general direction of Mercury and the temple.

"Hay dumb a**." Carter said as he slammed in to Mercury sending the boy flying into the nearby cliff wall.

(same time with Ozpin on at the launch site)

"Sir we have received word from one of the student of a path leading toward the relic temple." A Beacon staff member said over Ozpin's scroll. "Wait a path?" Ozpin asked as he pulled up the school ground lay out including a map of the Emerald forest, right next to the live arial feed of the forest. "There is no path on the map, so where did this one come from?" Ozpin asked him self as he rewound the feed to a little earlier and played it at 1200 frames per second and saw a glowing orb literally taring through the forest leaving a large path in its wake.

"Zoom in and analyze." Ozpin said, immediately the image focused on the glowing orb and started to analyze the image searching for what it might be. "Object is a Beacon student: Carter J. Boldt, semblance: Hellfire blitz, no other information available." The computer said. "Well S***."

(With Blake and Sara.)

"Hay Blake, what do you think caused that tree to be launched in to our path like that?" Sara asked as she walked by Blake's side, well flouting in the air. "I don't know, could you fly up and find out?" Blake said. "Sure, not a problem." Sara replied shooting up into the air.

"Hay Blake, I think we might have to carry out our threats about if Carter tried something stupid." Sara said as she landed next to Blake. "What do you mean...Oh, That idiot, come on Sara lets go stop him from hurting himself or who ever just pissed him off." Blake called to Sara as she dashed along the the new 'road'. "The only person that could have pissed him off is this weired guy who hit on me before we were launched here." Sara said as she ran along side Blake.

(Back with Carter.)

"You really thing you can hit me with those attacks." Carter said as Mercury tried time and again to hit Carter with a barrage of kicks only for Carter to slide out of the way with incredible ease. "Stop moving, then we'll see who's laughing." Mercury yelled.

"Fine, I'll give you a free shot." Carter said as he skidded to a stop, right in front of Mercury. "It will only take me one hit to beat you." Mercury screamed as he did a flip kick and brought his right leg crashing down onto Carters head. "Not bad for robotic limbs." Carter said raising his head to look at Mercury with a look or contempt in his eyes. "But still not enough to even make me flinch."

"Well then how about this." Mercury said as a six inch blade came out of the heels of his feet, he then promptly did the same attack only this time Carter formed an orb of spinning aura between his hands and used it to literally shred the feet and shins off of Mercury, with a sound akin to a buzz saw cutting through wood.

"Carter what did we say about using your semblance so recklessly." Sara said as she stormed up with Blake, with a look that said something along the lines of You had better have a good excuse or you will not leave my sight ever again.

"Hay easy no need to worry, I have a lot more control over my sembalance then you know about." Carter said. "I've been training in new ways to use it for two weeks now." Carter said as he walked over to Mercury and attached a remote retrevel tag to him letting Ozpin know that Mercury needed to be removed from the forest immediately.

 **Well I am going to end this here, hope you enjoyed it, it was a blast to write.**

 **I wish all of you reading this a grate rest of the year.**

 **M.I.A. Out**


	8. Chapter 8 Never harm Blake

**Hello every one, as you know only own my OCs Sara, Carter and one other. now on to the story.**

"So what do you think the relics are?" Carter asked as they walked away from the clearing where Mercury was being retrieved by the school's medical team. "I don't know all I know is we're meant to find them and bring them to Ozpin, and the first person we meet is our partner." Sara said as they continued to walk toward the temple in front of them.

"Speaking of partners, which of you three is still looking for some one to partner with?" asked a voice, as a teen dropped in to their path. "That would be my sister, Sara." Carter said hooking a thumb in Sara's direction. "My names Carter." he continued.

"Mine is Blake." Blake said quickly. "Nice to meet all of you, my name is Tyler, Tyler Stone." the teen continued. "So Tyler, is that flute your weapon?" Carter asked. "Sort of, I can use it to hypnotize opponents, but for close fights I use my nightsticks and a dagger." Tyler said as they reached the temple.

"Guys wait up a second, something is coming this way." Carter said as his ears twitched. "sounds like grimm lots of grimm." "Any idea what kind?" Blake asked, just as a Beringel came charging through the bushes and punched Blake in the chest. "You dare lay a hand on my queen? You have made you gravest mistake, and have breathed your last, beast." Carter said his eyes darkening to dark gray color.

"You and the rest of your group will pay with your live for hurting my queen." He continued, as he drew his sword. "Hay Sara what has gotten into Carter, he seemed like a calm friendly guy just a second ago." Tyler asked. "There is something you should know about Carter and Blake, Blake found Carter in the woods near an Atlas Lab, near death, so she moved him to the white fang base, and nursed him back to health, and from the culture he was raised in if you are going to die and some one saves you that person becomes your king or queen and you have to protect them with all you have, even if it cost you your life, and for Carter that person is Blake, I also think Carter likes Blake in a romantic way." Sara said as the watched Carter go toe to toe with the gorilla like Grimm.

"Sara get Blake into the building, Tyler, Help me with the rest of the Grimm." Carter said as he sliced the grimes arm and head off then proceeded to beat the next Grimm, which happened to be a death stalker, to death with them, befor the dissolved, just as Carter killed the death stalker by driving the severed arm through its head, a new Grimm appeared, this one was like a wraith, till it posessed a bolder near by and became a hulking golem like monster.

"S***, a Geist, what do we do?" Tyler said as the Grimm tried to crush him under its arm. "We kill it." Carter said as he swung his sword in a flurry of blows to fast of Tyler to see, seconds later the stone body of the Grimm split apart in to small cubes, and the real Grimm started to fly away. "Oh no you don't." Carter said as he grabbed the fleeing Grimm by the head hand stabbed it through the chest.

"Now Let's go check on Blake." Carter said as Tyler killed the last of the baywolfs that had come out of the forest with the Beringels. "Sounds good to me." Tyler replied. "Sara how's Blake?" Carter asked as he and Tyler walked into the temple. "Not good, I think the Grimm broke every single rib in her rib cage and cracked her spine, Carter she'll never walk again." Sara said as she motion Carter closer to the still form of Blake.

"We will see about that." Carter said, as he laid his hand on the center of her chest and pulsed his aura into Blake. "Please work, please work." Carter chanted as more and more of his aura flooded in to Blake. "Carter, what did you just do, and what happened?" Blake asked as she sat up. "Nothing you need to worrie about, Blake." Carter replied, but when Blake looked at Sara, Sara gave her a look that said 'I'll tell you later.' but just then Carter grabbed at his chest. "Carter what's going on?" Sara asked. "I was 'built' to be the ultimate solider, I have exterm destructive power but I also have the power to heal, but the side effect is that I take the pain the person I am healing away from them, and have to live with it for as long as six hours, but don't worrie I'll be fine." Carter said as they moved further into the temple.

 **Alright I'm going to leave this hear, hope you enjoyed**

 **M.I.A. Out**


	9. Chapter 9 Golden Roses

**Hello everyone, Thank you for reading.**

(Shortly after last chapter.)

"Hay look up ahead, it's the relic room." Sara said, as they walked in to a room with a semi circle of thirty six pedestals, each holding a different chess piece, there were four of every pice, two gold, two black. "Which ones do you want to take?" Sara asked. "I'm taking the black queen." Carter Said as he grabbed the pice and handed it to Blake. "We'll take the a black queen pice as well." Sara said as she tossed the pice to Tyler. "Any reason your picking the same pice as me?" Carter called to Sara. "Just a theory I want to test." She replied.

"Chess pieces, they used chess pieces?!" a voice yelled from the other side of the room. "Nora calm down." Another voice said as Carter and his group turned to look at the source of the commotion, witch happened to be a pink haired hammer wielding girl, and a boy with black hair with a single pink highlight,and two Sub-Machine guns clipped to his hips. "I'm queen of the castle, I'm queen of the castle." Nora said as she dashed around balancing the black rook pice in different positions. "Nora stop your making a scene." "Quitet Rin I'm having fun, Boop." Nora said as she tapped Rin on the nose.

"So whats your name." Nora said as she ran up to Carter. "The name's Carter, and I am the survent to this beautiful lady, Blake Belladonna." Carter replied as he gestured to Blake. "That is my sister Sara Skylark, and the boy next to her is Tyler Stone." Carter continued.

(elsewhere earlier that day)

"Let me get this strait, Your hiring me to retrieve a project that your company lost, and was unable to retrieve, Wow it must be a powerful and expensive weapon, if the Schnee Dust Company is willing to hire a mercenary of my caliber to retrieve it." A blond lilac eyed huntress said to the Schnee heiress, who was currently walking away from the temple, a white queen pice clutched in her hand.

"Yes the specimen is a vary powerful pet that was lost in a unfortunate event in our lab a few months ago, if you could retrieve it quickly, I'll pay you double, and remember you only get paid if you bring me it back alive." Weiss said. "The target is currently traveling with a high ranking White Fang member, named Blake Belladonna." Weiss said as she reached the door of a personal hover bike. "Don't Worry me and my little sister will bring your prize back." The huntress said as she and a figure dressed in a red hood walked slowly in the derection of the temple. "The Golden Roses never fail." The hooded figure said as she and the blond haired huntress disappeared in to the woods.

"So Sister what do we have to retreave this time?" The small hooded figure asked. "A tiger wolf hybrid, built in a Schnee/Atlas Lab." The Taller huntress replied. "And it looks like we have fond the targets location." The taller huntress said as they came to the top of the hill overlooking the temple. "Why are we still doing mercenary work, I don't like it." The younger of the pair asked.

"I hate this line of work too, but we need the money to send us to Beacon." The Blond said as they entered the temple and walked right into Blake and the rest of her group. "Blake Belladona we're hear to retreave an item you stole from the Schnee Dust Compony, now where is it?" The huntress in the red hood said as she pulled out her weapon that transformed into a scythe. "Tell us now and we won't have to hurt you." She continued.

"You want to hurt my queen, then you'll have to go through me first." Carter said as he pushed pass Nora and Rin. "If that's how you want to play this then I'm happy to oblige." The scythe wielding mercenary said as she swung the scythe at Carter's head. "What are your names, little girl?" Carter asked as he drew his sword in its scimitar form and chetching the scythe mid strike. "Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long why do you need to know?" Ruby asked. "So I know where to send the flowers to." Carter replied as he kicked her in the chest sending her flying back in to a tree snapping it off at the base.

"How dare you hurt my sister." Yang Screemed her eyes changing from lilac to blood red. "I'll kill you." She continued as she tried to use her gauntlets to smash Carter into the ground, only for him to doge, then use his sword to deliver a series of attacks that where deliberately meant to deplete aura levels. "Carter, that's enough." Blake said stopping Carter from dealing the Killin blow. "Let them live and let's see what they where after." Blake continued.

"As you wish my queen." Carter replied as he turned his back on his two defeated opponents only to have Ruby get up and use her scythe to try and cut him across the shoulders but Ruby just underestimated the distance and only cut Carter's cloak off revealing the Schnee logo branded onto his back and his half wolf half tiger fur and tail to the pair of mercenaries.

"No way Your the target?" Yang said in disbelief. "If you where sent by Weiss Schnee then yes." Carter said. "I am sorry we caused you any trouble, we may be mercenaries but we won't take someone away from their friends by force just cause someone offered us money." Yang said as she helped Ruby of the ground.

 **I'll leave this here and I hope you enjoyed.**

 **M.I.A. Out**


	10. Chapter 10 A Legacy of Hellfire

**Hello every one Hope you enjoyed the last chapter, this one picks up right after it.**

key of communication

thoughts' _'telepathy'_ "speech" _"writing"_

"So You two all right?" Sara asked Ruby and Yang, as Carter made sure Ruby didn't have any broken bones. "Dam your strong Carter, Whats your secret?" The Raven haired Huntress asked. "My secret will remain as such until Blake or I deem you trust worthy." Carter said as the entire group walked back toward the cliff where Ozpin was waiting. "Good job on retrieving the relics, I trust you are all well." Ozpin said as the group climbed the up onto the top of the cliff.

"I take it all of you except Yang and Ruby retrieved pieces." He continued. "Wait how do you know who we are?" Ruby asked shocked. "Sis, that's Ozpin the headmaster of Beacon." Yang told Ruby. "Really, No way." The young huntress said as she ran up to Ozpin. "Can I have you auto-graph." "I have something better to offer, I would like both of you to attend my school, and don't worry about money, I'll let it slide." Ozpin said as they all walked back to one of the ships that where waiting to bring the students back to the school. "I'll see you all back at Beacon once all the students make it back." Ozpin continued as Blake and the rest of the group got onto the ship.

(Else where, in one of Beacons dorm rooms.)

"So Weiss what you saying is that you need me to catch this Blake character so you can use her as a bargaining chip?" a voice asked over Weiss's scroll. "Yes and I need her alive, so keep your weapons on non lethal settings." Weiss said as she paced back and forth in her room. "Vary well, I'll get your bargaining chip to you tonight." The voice said. "One last thing wait till Blake is away from Carter, Talk to you latter." Weiss said as she hung up on the person. "Soon Carter vary soon you shall serve me and me alone." the Schnee heiress said to herself, as she pulled out a steel case that she opened, revealing a white mask with the Schnee rune stylized on the front of it in silver, on the side the wearer's face would touch was a series of complex circuitry and electrodes. "With this there will be nothing else you can do other than obey me."

(Latter back with Carter and Blake)

"Carter stop fidgeting, your making it hard to re-bandage your shoulder, which for some reason refuses to heal." Blake said as she looked at the wound which was a sickly red color. "It almost looks like you where stabbed with a poison or some form of anti aura weapon." Blake continued as she grabbed her scroll and dialed the number for Adam. "Hello, Blake whats up?" the Man said as he picked up. "Adam this is an emergency, Carter may have been attacked with a poison or an anti aura weapon of some kind, do you know anyone or anything who can treat wounds from something like that." Blake asked as she grabbed her cloak and weapon from where they hung.

"Yes there is a shop keeper on the darker side town that sells a herb called the Kuīnzuhāto or the Queens Hart, it's said to be able to cure any poison or aura suppressant, only problem it cost a large premium." Adam said as he sent the address of the shop it Blake's scroll. "Carter your staying here, I don't want you to move around, because if you have an Aura suppressant in your body it is likely to spread the infection you have farther than it already has." Blake said as she headed out the door making sure that Carter stayed where he was. "Yes, my Queen." carter said as he laid on the bed, with his back toward the ceiling.

(ten minutes later, on the other side of town)

"Adam must have told the shop keeper I was coming, thats the only way he had what I needed ready the second I walked through the door." Blake said to Tyler, who at Blake's request, came with to appease Carter who was convinced that something bad would happen if he was not there. "That seams logical." Tyler said as Blake handed him the vile that they had gotten from the shop, it was about three inches long and was half full of a amber liquid. "Take this and get to beacon as fast as you can, don't wait for me, I need to make sure no one is fallowing us." Blake said, as she drew her sword and turned to face the way they had come.

"Alright, see you there." Tyler said as he speed of back toward Beacon. "Alright come on out, I know your there." Blake said once Tyler was out of ear shot. "Well, well, well looks like you found me out, I should have expected no less from the second most powerful White Fang member." a voice said as a man in a white suit walked out of the shadows. "Roman Torchwick." Blake spat. "Only the most despicable of all humans who have ever done business with the White Fang." She continued.

"Why thank you." Roman said as he lifted his cane and pointed it at Blake. "I see you got a new toy." Blake said as she readied her self for a fight. "Ah yes this beauty." Torchwick said. " I got this when I was working a contract with a cretin dust company, along with a dagger that was laced in an Aura suppressant, to bad I lost it trying to stop a test subject from escaping." the man said as he pulled the trigger on the end of his cane, launching a sphere that exploded into a net that pined Blake to the street. "This baby has a ton of features, from a gun to an aura stealing net." Torchwick said grinning, as Blake blacked out.

(Back at the dorm room)

"Carter, Blake said to drink this." Tyler panted as he stumbled in to the room. "Tyler what happened to you?" Sara asked, as Carter quickly drunk the amber liquid. "Blake sent me ahead to get the medicine to carter well she made sure we weren't being followed, something tells me she heard someone following us and went to confront them." The boy said, just as he finished there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it." carter said, making his way to the door, when he opened it he was greeted only by a note from none other Weiss Schnee, the note read as such. _"Hello my pet, I've read up on the clan your from, and if you want your queen to be returned to beacon unharmed, I suggest that you give yourself up, meet my associate in the woods on the other side of the temple, alone. Your master, Weiss Schnee."_

"How dare she harm my queen." Carter said as his eyes went from being a warm clear blue to a cold, clouded, gray, Carter then leapt through the window and started to run toward the woods, a primal roar coming from his mouth. "What just happened." Tyler asked Sara, Sara responded by showing the note to Tyler.

"Weiss just did the one thing you don't do to some one from Carter's Clan, and thats taking their King or Queen away from them, each of the four families that make up the clan possess an ability that is passed down genetically, the first family, the Doves, had the ability to heal others, the second family, the Bears, had grate strength and instinctual hunting skills, the third family, the Hawks had grate speed, but the fourth family, the Tigers, had the powers of the other families and one completely their own, an ability that turned them into juggernauts of rage, the Hellfire. Each member of the Tiger family manifested the Hellfire in a different way, but some times they had two manifestations, Carter is one such individual, possessing the power of Hellfire Blitz, and the untamable will of the Hellfire Primal which will turn the user in to a primal animalistic monster that was feared by every one, it is this form that made Carter's Clan almost unbeatable till the people of Atlas bombed the village and captured any survivors." Sara said as Tyler finished reading the note.

(with Carter)

"They will pay for what they have done." Carter said to him self as his body began to change, spikes running along his spine, his fur and hair becoming a pure white with obsidian blake stripes, and his teeth changing into fangs. Carter no longer looked normal, he was a bipedal tiger/wolf like monster. _(Think of Mid night form Lycanroc but with a more human like face)_ "Carter? is that you?" Blake's voice said to Carter's left, turning to face the direction, Carter saw Blake chained to the ground, with an aura dampening collar around her neck, but as the monster like Carter started to move toward Blake, he was hit in the side by a giant mechanical arm. "Nice shot Torchwick." Weiss said over the radio, as an advanced Atlesian Paladin burst through the close grown trees and continued to attack Carter.

"I still don't see why we needed to use this armor." Torchwick said from inside the Atlesian Paladin, just then Carter got back to his feet and roared at the sky loud enough to send a giant Nevermore that was two miles away, flying away in fear. "What even is this thing any way." Torchwick ask as Carter unclenched his fists and extending his claws witch were glowing a bright white. "You will pay for what you have done to my queen." Came a voice form Carter's body, but it wasn't quite Carter's voice, this voice was deeper and was full of rage and a lust for the blood of those who hurt his queen.

"Now you shall face my full fury, you sad excuse for a man." Carter said as he dashed past the Atlesian Paladin faster that Torchwick could react and slashed at it with his claws. "You didn't even scratch me." Torchwick laughed. "You fool." Weiss called over the radio, as the arm and 'face' armor of the Atlesian Paladin where sliced of of its main body. "Cinder a little help." Torchwick yelled in to the forest. "Why am I always bailing you out." Came the reply, as a massive blast of fire shot out of the forest and exploded against Carters chest. "You think that I even felt that pitiful attack." Carter said as he appeared right behind the golden eyed huntress that had launched the attack. "Now I will brake you." Carter said as he grabbed the girl by the throat and through her into the Atlesian Paladin hard enough to shatter the entire thing.

"This is what you get for harming my queen, I'm coming for you next Weiss." Carter said as he ripped the chains that bound Blake to shreds with out hurting her, then proceeded to carry Blake back to the dorm room to fast for anyone, even Blake, to realize what had happened. "Welcome back my queen." Carter said as he laid Blake on her bed. "No one will harm you." He continued as he turned and roared into the night.

 **I'm going to leave this hear, hope you enjoyed.**

 **M.I.A. out**


	11. Chapter 11 Of Birds and Beasts

**Hello every one, thank you all for reading this far.**

(Just after last Chapter)

"Carter that is you, isn't it." Blake said to the strange creature in front of her. "Yes my queen it is your survent." Carter said, as he held her hand, letting his aura flood into Blake. "Carter how did you transform into this anyway?" Blake asked as Carters aura healed her and returned some of her strangth.

"Sara as the resident culture expert, would you be so kind as to explain my abilities to Blake, well go find 'my master' and show her the true terror that is my clans legacy." Carter said as he made his way back out the window and started to run across the school yard bowling several other students over in the process. "It's a Grimm." One of the students screemed, Carter ignored them and continued to run.

"Don't worry kids I'll stop it." Came a voice from behind Carter followed by a slashing blow from a sword, which Carter narrowly avoided, when he turned around he saw a man holding a sword in one hand and a flask of Wisky in the other, Carter just groweled in frustration. "This Grimm look like a new verity, Qrow, let's try and see if you can catch it alive."Said a large man with a white berd and mustache.

l"We'll see Port, but no promises." Qrow replied as he attacked again. "You will not hurt the students here, not well I'm capable of stoping you." Qrow said as he swung at Carter again. Carter just managed to move to the side as the sword came down inches from his right shoulder, Carter responded to the attack with a Kick to Qrow stomach, then turned and made a mad dash for the woods, with Qrow on his heels shortly there after.

Once in the woods Carter turned to Face his attacker. "Why do you humans alway attack my kind, what did we do to deserve this treatment?" Carter asked the man. "Wait it can talk somethings not Right here." Qrow said in response. "Looks like some one forgot their history lessons, Does Hellfire Pirmal ring any bells?" Carter asked. "Wait you don't mean to say that your a survivor of the Adamastos clan." Qrow asked in shock.

"I am, This is my beast, now please go explain that to you friend Port." Carter called as he ran toward the place where He had found Blake. "Come out come out where ever you are." Carter called to Weiss in a sing song voice. "I know your there." He continued as he walked in to the clearing on the other side of the fallen Atlisan battle armor. Just a he steps out into the moon light. He was hit by a lash from a whip with tranquilizer laced barbs.

"I know that's not enough to know you out, but it should be enough to stun you long enough to do this." Weiss said as she walked out from her hiding spot, the white and silver mask in hand, to where Carter had fallen the tranquilizer making him unable to move. "With this mask on, you will have no choice but to obey my every command." Weiss said as she placed the mask on Carter's face.

"Well don't you just look like the perfect survent now." Weiss said, looking at Carter who's face was mostly covered by the mask only his bared fangs showing. "You...Think...I'll...Listen...To...you." Carter said as he started to slowly drag himself toward Weiss. "Of coerce I do my pet." Weiss said as she reached out to pet Carter, only to be stopped by Carter grabbing her hand mear inches form touching his head. "Only one person is aloud to do that, and you tried to use them a tool to get your way, you tried to use my Queen as bait, and that one thing is absolutely unforgivable." Carter said as he quickly twisted his arm snapping Weiss's wrist, and ripping the mask off with his free hand.

"This is just the beginning..." Cater started only to be stopped by Qrow bursting into the clearing. "Carter I'll take it from hear, Go back to your room, Blake told me to send you to her." The Man said as he handcuffed Weiss. "And you young lady are going to have a nice long chat with Ironwood and Ozpin on illegal treatment of sentient beings, and the use of illegal mind control technology."

(later back in Carter's dorm)

"Thank you for saving me Carter." Blake said as she scratched Carter behind the ears. "I am honor bond to serve, protect and please, you my queen." Carter said as he slowly started to transform back to normal. "I will do every thing I can to keep you safe, even going as far as to transfer my life force to you to keep you safe." Carter continued, as a purr rumbled in his chest from the attention he was getting. "Carter let's hope that never happens." Blake said. "As you wish, so I shall make it, to the best of my ability." Carter said as he slowly drifted to sleep, Blake petting him all the while. "Sleep well Carter, I love you." Blake said as she too fell asleep.

"They are so cute together, arnt they." Sara said to Ruby, as the pair watched Carter put his arms protectively around Blake. "Yes, yes they are." The raven haired huntress said as they both took pictures of the sene on their scrolls. "Let's go Show Yang." Ruby said as the pair dashed off to show yang the 'cute' sene they just spied on.

 **All right I'm going to leave this here, hope you enjoyed, if you have any suggestions leave them in a review.**

 **M.I.A. Out.**

 **P.S.**

 **Aslo Matt if your reading this took you long enough.**


	12. Chapter 12 The lost city

**Hello everyone, welcome back.**

(The next morning)

"Will Blake, Carter, Sara and Tyler please report to the Ozpin's office." GoodWitch said over the P.A. system. "I wonder what he wants, well we better get going Carter." Blake said as she sat up, stretching. "Yes my queen." Carter said as he got up. "Sara, Tyler, we've been summoned by the head master." Blake called to the pair as she and Carter walked out the door of their dorm and into the hall pulling Carter behind her.

(ten minuets later)

"I thank all of you vary much for coming, please have a seat." Ozpin said, as they entered his office. "I know you are all exited to find out what team your on, but unfortunately I have a mission I need taken care of, but all of are current hunters and huntresses that aren't needed for teaching, are already on missions so I decided why not send the next best thing, the top students out on it, thats where you come in I need you to retrieve a target from an area heavily grimm infested area, You will go in as Team BCST (Beast), that is who you will introduce your selves as to the target, you will be lead by Blake, now good luck." Ozpin said as he handed Blake a data chip. "You'll find every thing you need to know on there."

"So we have our first mission, where are we headed?" Sara asked as they reached the school garage per Ozpins final instructions. "Looks like we're heading for an abandoned city on the eastern edge of the Minstrel." Blake replied as a worker showed them to a small jet. "Welcome aboard team BCST I'll be flying you to and from your detonation." Qrow said as they all climbed in to the plain. "Please enjoy your flight."

(A few hours later)

"Well its time for you to depart." Qrow said as Carter pulled open the jet's side door. "Let's do this." Carter said as they all disembarked and started to make their way toward the sight of an old building in the distance, witch according to Blake was were the target was. "So who are we here to pick up." Carter asked as they made their way through the overgrown streets of the abandoned city.

"You'll see soon enough." Blake replied, as they reached the center of the city, where stood to massive towers. "The target is in one of these, seeing as there are two I suggest that we split up, Carter and I will take the left well You and Tyler will take the right side, be carful, there are grim every where in this city." Blake said as the group split into pairs and the each headed for their respective towers.

(Play the original Lavender town theme)

*With Carter and Blake*

"Mistress, what floor is the target located?" Carter asked. "The top." Blake replied, as she adjusted the case she was caring on her back. "Well then lets not wast time dawdling." Carter called as he dashed up the stairs. "It seems to me like that boy is almost always in a rush." Blake said to herself, completely unaware of the massive baywolf trailing closely behind her.

*With Sara and Tyler*

"You think they'll be fine?" Tyler asked his orange haired friend, as he smacked a Grimm baywolf through the stairs they had just come up. "They'll be fine, I'm more worried about us." Sara replied as she increased the gravity around the hole, causing the next wave of grimm to fall strait though falling to the floor below.

"Not far now we're almost at the top." Sara said as they continued to run up the stairs, with the cases on their back rattling loosely. "What's even in these thing anyway." Tyler asked. "Medical supplies, the targets weapon and some flares." Sara replied as they dashed onto the top floor. "Well looks like the info I stole from Ozpin's office was right after all, looks like we found are selves one of the newest recorded Grimm type the Mimic." Sara said as a black skeleton like grimm walked out of the nearby wall, and started to move slowly toward the pair.

*With Carter and Blake*

"Blake hurry up where almost to the top...Blake?" Carter called down the stairs. "Carter get you A** down here there are grimm every where." Blake called up the sound of a grimm roaring following close behind. "I'll kill you all." Carter screamed as he came speeding down the stairs, crashing into a hoard of grimm that had Blake pined to the wall with their paws. "Alright who wants to die." Carter roared, sending the pack fleeing back down the stairs. "You okay my queen?" Carter asked as he knelt before her. "I'm fine just winded." She replied, as she made her way up the stairs. "Carter you might want to see this." Blake's voice said from the top floor.

"What is it..." Carter started but stopped when he saw two Saras, one knocked out next to Tyler and the other standing with its back to them. "You monster what have you done to my sister." Carter yelled as his eyes changed. "Carter calm down." Blake said. "No not well that Grimm wears my sisters face." Carter said as his body changed into his monstrous form.

"Hello Brother how good to see you." The imposter Sara said. "Join us and we will be unstoppable." "Never I serve but two masters my God and My queen Blake." Carter said as he started to run, only to be smashed into the ground by increased gravity. "It looks like I will have to make you join us then, I know that your DNA was changed so copying it will be imposable, but If I can get this mask on you you WILL obay us." 'Sara' said growing mask-like bone from her hand and started toward Carter who got to his feet and roared, his eyes where pure gray.

"Who are you people, and what is that thing." a vary demanding voice came from a cage not far from the unconscious forms os Sara and Tyler. "Weiss? what the hell are you doing here." Blake said as she cut open the door to the cage. "I was ambushed by a grim that copied my body and abilities, kind of like the one that that Monster is fighting." Weiss snapped. "Well then, take this and help me clear a way to the elevator shaft." Blake said as she tossed Weiss her sword.

"What will we do about this child." Weiss asked, she pointed to the small girl who was curled up in the corner of the cell, as she started to kill the grimm that had made their way up from the lower floors. "I'll take care of her." Carter said from behind both Weiss and Blake. "Holly S*** it talks." Weiss screamed as she tuned and found her self face to face with Carter.

"Of corse I talk you fool, didn't you hear me do so earlier." Carter said. "I'm sorry I was a little distracted by the grimm that looked a lot like the huntress over there ." Weiss said, pointing to Sara who was getting to her feet. "Sara grab Tyler and get back to the ship, me and Weiss will clear you a path, and Carter good luck with the kid." Blake said as she and the rest of the group cleared the room of grimm, then make their way to the elevator, which they used to reach the ground floor quickly.

"Little one it is time to get up." Carter said as he nudged the child with his paw-like hand. "Brother is that you?" The little girl asked drowsily as she opened her eyes and looked right into Carters warm blue/gray eyes. "Your not Brother, you're a cute puppy, hello puppy I'm Sabrina Boldt." the girl giggled as she stroked Carters fur. "Clime on little one, we must leave this place." Carter said bending down so she could clime on.

"Okay." the girl said, as she hopped onto Carters back rapping her arms around his neck. "Time to leave." Carter said as he grabbed a rock and through it through the window, which he promptly jumped out of covering a good four miles landing right in front of Blake and the rest right as they got to the plain. "Weeeee, lets do that again, puppy." Sabrina said giggling. "Not Right now Sabrina, we have to get you back to Beacon." Carter said as he helped her onto the plain.

 **Well I'm going to leave this here hope you all enjoyed and I hope you all have a good year.**

 **P.S. Matt if your reading this you finally got off you butt and read my story so thanks.**


	13. Chapter 13 A Fight for Family

**Hello everyone, Thank you for reading this far.**

"Puppy where are we going." Sabrina asked Carter, who was still in his transformed state, as the group walked toward Beacons main building. "To get you some food little one." Carter responded, as they reached the reck room. "Stay here little one, I'll be right back." Carter continued as he set Sabrina down on one of the couches, and made his way over to the fridge in the corner of the room. "Okay Puppy." Sabrina replied as she curled up next to Blake.

"Here you are little...Sabrina." Carter said as he changed back in to his normal form and walked back to where Sabrina was. "Thank you big brother." Sabrina said as she sat up and started to eat the food Carter had brought over. "Wait, Sabrina you where just calling Carter Puppy, now he's you brother, how does that work?" Sara asked.

"It's simple silly, Carter and the puppy are two Difent sides of the same coin, two different people, My brother and the puppy who is similar to Carter but he is compleatly changed in the way he handles problems and challenges, and has different thought process." Sabrina said sounding older and mature beyond her years. "What?" She asked, her head cocked to the side, as every one in the group looked at her in shock.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Sabrina asked, a little scared. "How do you know all this." Blake asked. 'She must have inarited this knowledge from our Mother.' Carter thought to himself. "Sabrina did you obtain this knowledge from The Great Recorder.?" Carter asked. "You bet I got it from our mother, Brother." The dark silver haired girl replied as she ran up to Carter and through her arms around him.

"Carter is she really you sister?" Blake asked, looking at him with a questioning glance. "I don't know, most of my memories are blurry and dark." Carter replied, as he knelt in front of Sabrina. "But Sabrina does look familiar, and she even has the same eyes as me."

"What I want to know is how you managed to beat the mimic Grimm." Sara said as she finally stopped starring at Sabrina in amazement. "That's simple I crushed it's hands then crushed it's head." Carter replied as Ozpin and Goodwitch walked into the room.

"Carter who is this young girl and why is she here?" Goodwitch asked as she pointed to Sabrina. "That's my Sister..." Carter started only to stop and grab his head with a grunt. "Carter what's going on." Blake and Sara asked as Carter fell to his knees.

"I think it's what psychologist like to call total recall." Sabrina said as she moved to Carter's side and placed her hand, which was giving off a faint white glow, on the back of his head, slowly Carter stopped shaking and just lay on the couch passed out. "Sabrina what did you do?" Ozpin asked as he knelt in front of her. "I have healed his fractured memories, giving him accesses to the entirety of his past." Sabrina replied as she walked over to the book case and started looking through the giant tomes on that sat on the shelf, before selecting one labeled Myths and Legends. "Wow this is a rather extensive book on the History of the Adamastos clan." Sabrina said.

"There are some things in here that aren't true but for the most part, this book has the facts right." She continued. "You do realize that bool is just a bunch of fairy tails right." GoodWitch said as she looked at the cover of the book. "You say that yet I am from that Clan that these stories are based on, and a lot of this is historically accurate." Sabrina replied, looking Goodwitch dead in the eyes. "You really think I am going to believe that, now come with me were going to go out exactly who you are." Goodwitch said as she started to drag Sabina toward the door only, completely unaware that Carter had woken up just in time to hear the end of the conversion.

"Just were do you think you're taking my sister." Carter growled at the huntress. "If you think I will willingly let you take the last known remaining member of my away from me, then you had better be ready to fight, cause I won't let you leave this room with her." He continued, jumping in the front of the doors.

"Get out of my way, now, young man." Goodwitch said sternly, raising her baton to the ready position. "No, not until you stop trying to get rid of my sister." Carter replied, drawing his sword in it's hand and a half form. "Now lets dance."

Goodwitch just nodded and swung her baton at Carter sending a concussive wave of force at him, Carter sensing that something was about to hit him rolled to his right, narrowly evoding the invisible attack. "Impressive, no one has evaded that attack." Goodwitch called as she let go of Sabrina's wrist and pulled out a second baton.

"All right lets go." Carter said as his sword transformed into a compact submachine gun, (look up Fn P-90, thats the gun) and fired a burst of ten ice dust rounds toward the chest of the huntress he was opposing. "Nice try but that won't work." Goodwitch called, before rotating one of her batons in a small circle then flicking the end at Carter sending the rounds right back as him.

The rounds slammed into Carter, incasing him in a shell of ice. "You can't win like this, you don't have the skill needed." The huntress said, but just as she finished the ice started to glow with a white light, then the hole shell shattered, revealing Carter. "That was a good move back there, but I won't fall for it again." Carter called to Goodwitch, as the glow his body was giving off dimmed and his eyes started to glow with a silver white light.

"Now let's see you stop this." Carter yelled as he charged the huntress, he became a blur to every one in the room, Goodwitch barely had time to block Carters first swing before he appeared on the behind her and swung again, this time slashing upward, Goodwitch spun around and used her batons to catch the sword mid strike, sending her sailing into the air at a high rate of speed, only for Carter to appear above he before she could hit the roof. "Now we end this." Carter said as he swung the blade in a two handed overhead strike, Witch Goodwitch was just able to block sending her crashing to the floor.

"Let's... go... Sabrina..Blake...I...need some rest." Carter panted as his eyes stopped glowing. "Well done young man, no one has pushed me that far in a long time." Goodwitch said as she pulled her self up out of the crater. "Now go rest and prepare for your classes tomorrow, I'll take care of the mess we made." Goodwitch said. "Will...do...mam." Carter panted, as Blake half dragged half supported the tiered faunas back to their room.

 **And Thats it for now hope you all enjoyed, thank you all again for reading, don't forget to review if you liked it.**

 **M.I.A. Out**


	14. Chapter 14 a tiny terror

**I Do not own rwby it belongs to rooster teeth, thank you all so much for reading my story, this chapter is set the morning following last chapter.**

Carter's p.o.v.

"Carter...Carter...CARTER." Blake's voice calls, slowly getting louder and louder as I begin to awaken from my deep slumber. "What is it my queen." I ask as I slowly sit up and rub the sleep from my eyes. "Nothing much, just we're going to miss our first class if you don't hurry." My beautiful queen said sighing as I struggled to get dress as every part of me was sore and stiff to the poin that I couldn't help but wince as I pulled my tank top over my head.

"You okay there Carter." Blake ask concern clearly visible on her face and in her tone of voice. "Yah I'm fine." I replied trying not to wince as the pain increased as I became fully awake. "Don't you dare lie to me, now exactly how dangerous is the power you used on Goodwitch?" Blake ask growling in anger.

Blake's P.O.V.

I watch as Carter struggled to do the simplistic of taskes and wince in pain every time he moved, though he was trying to hid the pain from me. "It's a powerful power enhancing trick, that has varying levels of power, but with each level of power up, the side effects worsen, the state you see Carter in right now is the result of Carter using level three on the forth activation, you see there are ten levels of power and each level has five activations, and if you use level ten's fith activation, let's just say the repercussions would give Grimm nightmares." Sabrina said to me, shuddering at the thought of her older brother being torn apart by his own power.

"And the really scary part is this technique, the ten great beasts, forbidden to every one, as it can literaly tare it's user apart with their own power, if the user is not properly trained in how to control it." the eight year old girl continued as she helped her brother finish getting dressed then led the teen over to me.

"Blake, please don't be mad at brother, he was just trying to protect me, he didn't mean to scare you." The little girl said to me as if knowing how angry I was with my loyal teammate who tried his beast to keep every one in our little group safe even if it ment he ended up getting hurt because of it.

"Okay Sabrina, I'll let him off the hook this time, but he has to train me to use this trick as well other wise I forbid him from using it ever again.." I said as we all walked out the door meeting up with Sara and Tyler in that hall as we made are way to our first class of the day.

(Time skip second to last class of the day, combat training)

Third person p.o.v.

"Today we start your combat training, we will start with a few 'simple' sparing matches..." Qrow said as he walked down the line of twenty or so students stopping in front of Carter. "Well what happens to you, you look like you where trampled by a pack of bywolves." That man said as he looked at Carter who was barely able to stand. "I got into a fight with Ms. Goodwitch." Carter said blankly to tired to say much else.

"Well I was going to have you spar against Cardin, but I don't think your up to it rifght now, how bout you just go get som rest." Qrow said as he helped the tired boy to the bench at the side of the gymnasium.

"Hay teach, I don't think he could of taken me even if that sorry excuse for a servant wasn't tiered." Cardin called to Qrow smirking, but befor Blake or Qrow could respond in anger, they where beat to the punch by none other than Sabrina and Velvet.

"What did you just call my big brother, you sorry excuse for boy." Sabrina yelled as she stomped her way over to the boy who stood a good four feet taller than her. "Oh I'm sorry did I say survent I ment to call him a slave only fit to like the dirt off my boots." Cardin said as he pushed the small girl sending her flying back into the arms of Velvet.

"How dare you hit a small Child in such a manner." Velvet screemed her normally calm shy manner compleatly overshadowed by her overwhelming rage at the thought of anyone stricking a child, meanwhile in her arms, Sabrina had had enogh of this stuck up prick, her blue eye changing to resemble those of a large preditory cat, and a thin feline tail unwrapping its self from around her waist, tiny claws extending from her fingers.

"what are you going to do about it." Cardin smeared. "But was cut off as Velvet kicked him in the groin as hard as she could as Sabrina ran up to him and proceeded to slash him over and over again with her small razor sharp claws, and after she had finished that she proceed to stab him in every pressure point she knew of, and that's a lot of pressure point, well Velvet countiued to punch and kick the rude boy every time the opportunity was available.

When they had finished Cardin just lay there a blubbering whimpering heap.

 **Well this is all I have time for to day hope you enjoyed.**

 **M.I.A. Out**


	15. Chapter 15 Hail Hydra

**Hello every one thank you, continuing to read this. (Disclaimer, I own nothing.)**

 **Key of communication**

"talking"

'Telepathy'

 _"writing"_

(three uneventful months after the last chapter)

"Attention students, please make your way to the auditorium for an announcement on the plan for the midterms festival." Goodwitch's voice said over the public address system. "Come on Sabrina Lets go get Blake from the library then head to the assembly." Carter called to his little sister as he, Sara and Tyler grabbed their weapons and headed for the door.

"Okay brother, on my way." The small child called from the other room. "So brother do you know what this assembly is about?" Sara asked as Carter and Sabrina joined her and Tyler in the hall. "No clue, but it has to be impotent for them to call the students together after classes." Carter replied. "What about you, Tyler?" he continued, as he turned to look at the younger teen. "I wouldn't know, I'm just as in the dark as the rest of you." The teen replied, as they reached the library.

Carter's P.O.V.

I pushed open the door to the library expecting to find Blake curled up reading a romance novel, instead what i found made my blood boil, there was that Cardin kid and from what I could hear of the conversation, he was trying to get Blake to go out with him. I was about to go over and give him a piece of my mind, but what my queen said next nearly gave me a hart attack. "How many times do I have to tell you, I am not going out with you, I already have a boyfriend, and I will not cheat on him." Blake said as she shoved the larger boy away from her.

"Is it that weird faunas freak that's on your team?'" The Ignorant boy asked, Blake didn't reply but her silence and the faint blush on her cheeks said more then a thousand words. 'does she really like me?' I thought as I walked into the room causing both of them to turn and look at me. "C..C...Carter how much of that did you hear?" Blake stammered. "I just got hear." I said, well this was not technically a lie, nor was it the truth.

Blake's P.O.V.

A wave of relief washed over me, thank God he didn't hear me call him my boyfriend. "Blake we need to head to the assembly." Carter said to me, as he picked up my book bag for me and helped me to my feet. "Okay Carter lets get going." I replied as we left the library and walked in to the main hall of the school. "So Blake are you doing anything during midterm brake." Carter asked me as we walked in to the auditorium and took our seats. "I was thinking of inviting my parents to the city so they can come meet you guys, I mean they asked in on of their letters what my team was like, and I told them that they could meet all of you during midterms." I replied, as Qrow walked out on to the stage, and after getting everyone's attention, started talking about some tournament that was being held to see which of the new teams wes the strongest, and it sounded like everyone got tickets to invite friends or family to the event.

"Blake my queen, who will represent us during the singles matches?" Carter asked as we left to go prepare for the next day, which was the start of the compilation. "Why don't you, you are the strongest out of all of us after all." I said as we entered are dorm. "I agree with Blake you probably have the greatest chance of success out of our team." Tyler said, voicing his support of my idea. "Yeah Carter you are the logical choice for the single battles." Sara said as she too voiced her support.

"Okay then It looks like you all have decided that I'll be the one to represent us then." Carter called as he stretched, making the cutest yawn ever which sounded a little odd coming from someone like him but with his cute childlike face, and innocent kind demeanor towards his friends it was priceless, I felt my face heat up with a blush, stupid hormones. "You okay Blake you look a little flushed, do you have a fever?" Carter called as he walked over and placed his hand on my forehead, feeling for a temp. I looked to my left and saw Sara rolling around on the ground holding her sides in laughter at the oblivious nature Carter's actions.

(the next morning)

Third person P.O.V.

"Good Morning ladies and gentlemen, I welcome you too the twentieth annual midterm tournament, where the newest teams of beacon will compete for the title of strongest team of the term and will be awarded special prizes, and now let me announce the teams for this year, first up is Team JNPR lead by Jaune Arc, next is the three women team of team RWBY lead by the talented Ruby Rose, next is Team CRDL lead by Cardin Winchester, and last certainly not least is team BCST lead by Blake belladonna." Port Anonced from the booth that was suspended above the areana, and the team pictures appeared on the three giant screens set in to the walls of the stadium. "Now for the for the first round of this hopefully action pact event, We Have team BCST vs team JNRP, fighting on the forest and arctic areanas." Professor Oobleck stated as the floor around the two selected teams sunk into the ground and changed into the two different environments.

"Nora you take the orange haired girls, Ryn you take the boy in the fedora and trench coat, and Pyrrha you take the Faunas in the cloak." John called to his team as he sized up there opponents. "Got it." His team replied as they got ready for the battle. "Three, Two, One, Begin." Ports voice called over the exited hum of the crowd. Right after those words where spoken Nora launched her self into the air an above Sara and started to bring it down in a deviating two handed blow, only to be smashed into the ground by an invisable force, the force of gravity. "Hay what gives?" Nora asked as she pulled her self onto her feet looking no worse for where.

"Sorry you just don't seem to grasp the Gravity of you situation." Sara called chuckling at her pun well her teammates just groaned. "Now let's see what else you can do." Sara said as she brought her mace down in overhead strike which Nora was just able to block.

"Nice to see you again." Tyler called over to Ryn as he pulled out his nightsticks and activated the stun mode. "Like wise." Ryn replied as he opened fire with his twin machine guns, causing Tyler to roll out of the way and then pull the hidden trigger on the handles of his night stick, causing them to launch the ends at Ryn trailing a cord, the clubs made contact with the black haired teen and he stumbled to the ground, as electricity coerced through his body, seeing the John called over to to his hammer weailding teammate. "Nora switch opponents with Ryn." "Roger that captan." The pink haired huntress called as she jumped infront of Tyler, who promptly tried to hit her with his batons, only for her to drain the electricity out of them. "And it looks like Nora just activated her Semblance, which allows her to chanel electricity into her mussels super charging them." Oobleck said as everyone watched as Nora hit Tyler in the side with her hammer sending him flying into Sara nocking both of them out of the ring.

"And that looks like Team BCST is down two members already." Port said, just as he said this Ryn and Nora slammed into the window of the announcer's booth, curtucy of a double lariat from a vary angry Carter who was glowing with a rather dim blue light. "And the odd are now even once again as Carter depletes two of team JNPR's fighters with a singal devastating attack.

"Pyrra what happened?" John asked as he saw what had happened to half his team, well he was fighting Blake. "Sorry John, the kid is fast." The red Haired Sparten awnsered as she jumped in to help John with Blake causing the smaller girl to lose her balance and fall aquerdly to the ground, the snap of Blake's wrist as it made contact with the hard ice of the areana, could be heard all the way in the top rows of the stands, Blake promptly failed from the pain.

"What Have you done to my Queen?" Carter Screemed as he saw Blake fall to the ground, his sudden outburst caused all eyes turn to him. "Ten legindary beasts, Beasts four hydra, Forth activation." Carter yelled as a dark purple mist surrounded him. "Aww crap." John said as he felt a powerful blast of wind rush over him. "John get behind me." Pyrrha called to the youn teen, as Carter Glared at them with eyes that were glowing a pale red, John did as he was told and quickly got behind Pyrrha, but this turned out to be a huge mistake as Carter sped forward at a speed the was almost unbelievable, and Slamed his fist into Pyrrha's Waithing shield denting it with an impression of his fist and sending both of the people behind it smashing through a large pillar of Ice through two trees and into the wall of the areana cracking it.

"With all of Team JNPR's combatants defeated I declare Team BCST the winners." Came Proffessor Ports Voice, as fourteen paramedics ran out onto the field carrying stretchers, two went over to pick up Blake but Carter growled at them and picked up Blake Bridel style and walked out of the areana toward the medical bay, with everyone's eyes on him, to people inpreticular, Kali and Ghira Belladonna, Blake's mother and Father, they looked at each other then sprinted for the medical bay.

 **Well that'll will do for now I hope, hope you enjoyed this Chapter.**

 **M.I.A. Out**


	16. Chapter 16 an Explosive Truth

**Welcome back everyone hope you enjoy this chapter, and as you know I own nothing**

(minuets after last chapter, in the medical ward.)

"Brother don't try and heal Blake, you'll only end up doing more harm then good." Sabrina said to her rather annoyed older brother who was currently sitting next to Blake's bed, with the purple aura still rising around him like some kind of mist. "And why shouldn't I." Carter said challenging his little sisters statement.

"Because if you try to heal her well using that power you will end up destroying her aura and burn out her body." The eight year old scolar said as she felt the aura around her brother intensify. "Is there nothing I can do." Carter asked as he got up from his seat. "At the moment, no there is nothing, it would take a member of the Dove family to repair the damage to Blake's wrist, as they can reassemble any broken bones to the point where they are stronger than befor well you can heal them to as strong as they where befor you can't do it because of how her wrist shattered, and you are currently at four times your normal aura limit." Sabrina called as her brother moved toward the door, finishing just as it opened, to reveal someone who looked like a sightly older version of Blake.

"Who are you and what do you want with my queen." Carter growled ash is aura flickered around him. "Who am I, I'm Blake's mother, now out of my way." The lady said as she tried to push past Carter, only to find it was like trying to move a twelve ton boat on land by pushing it. "Sweat...hart...wait...up." Came a deep voice from the hallway as a large man came staggering up to the door panting. "You now I'm not as fast as you right." The man said as he looked farther into the room. "Oh hay there Carter Long time no see." The man said as caught sight of the teen. "Ghira what are you doing hear?" Carter replied as he walked over and shook Ghira hand. "What do you think, I'm here to see my daughter." The large faunas said as Carter let him and his wife into the room.

"I remember you saying you had a daughter around my age but I didn't think in a million years that she would be my queen Blake." Carter said as went back to looking at his sleeping queen. "I'm Sorry , for not letting you in earlier." Carter said after a few seconds of silence. "It's okay Carter, You were just trying to keep Blake safe, and please call me Kali." Kali said as she looked upon her daughters still form.

"Carter, what did you mean when you referred to Blake as you queen?" Kali asked as her husband turned to look at the teen as well.

Carter's P.O.V.

"Well as Ghira probably already knows in the clan I am from there are laws that you must follow, no matter what, one of those laws is that if you are dying or going to die, and someone saves your life you must serve them as they become you king or queen, and for me the person happens to be Blake." I say as I look at Blake's parents, each with different looks on their faces, Ghira looked like he was barely controlling his supprise at that pice of information, and Kali looked like she was going to freak out at the fact that her daughter had saved my life.

"When did this happen, if I might ask." Ghira said. "It was about, three months, two weeks and five days ago." I replied thinking back to the night that had changed my life for the better. "If you want to know what happened ask Blake when she wakes up, I have to go compete in the next round of the tournament." I said as I looked at my scroll that Blake had gotten me, to see that my team was up next in the tournament, I then got out of my chair and walked out of the room, the sounds of Blake waking making my hart ache as I could not be there to see her open her beautiful eyes.

Blake's P.O.V.

I woke from the most pleasant dream I have ever had, I was laying on a sofa, my head in Carter's lap, as he stroked my hair and scratched behind my ears, sadly as with all dreams it ended. I opened my eyes to find my Parents sitting next to the bed, and to my shock, Carter no where to be seen. "Mom, Where's Carter." I asked as I recovered from my surprise of not finding my loyal teammate in the room.

"Blake, you're awake, you just missed him, he had to go compete in the next round." My mother said as she hugged me. "I have to go help him." I say as I try to get up only to be stopped, by my father, who pulled me into a bone crushing hug. "Sorry, sweetie, the Nurse said you can't finish competing in the tournament, due to your injury." He said as he let me out of the hug. "Fine." I relented as I grabbed the TV remote with my left hand, as my right was in a cast, turning on the channel witch the tournament was being broadcast on I was just in time to see Carter and the rest of my team walk out on to the field to face team RWBY in the next round.

(With Carter, Sara and Tyler.) third person p.o.v.

"Ruby, Yang, Good to see you." Carter called cheerily across to his friends. "Hello Weiss." He said, distrust and anger dripping from his voice. "Why do you hate me so much, what did I ever do to you." Weiss yelled, as she was confused to why the teenaged faunas Hated her so much as she had only met him three mounts ago when he and the rest of team BCST rescued her, and she hadn't really interacted with him since. "Do you really not remember what you did to me." Carter said as he pulled off his cloak and tank top, reveling the Schnee Dust Company rune that was branded onto his back and the Atlas symbol that was burned onto his right shoulder. "This is what you did to me or have you forgotten." Carter yelled, as the crowed gasped at the signs of cruelty that were permanently burned into the faunas's skin.

"I Don't have any idea what your talking about I only met you three months ago, before that I was stuck in that tower for just over four years." the Heiress said as the timer counted down to the start of the match. "She's telling the truth, Carter, we've talked to her and Ozpin about it and the story checks out." Sara said as she tried to get her adoptive older brother to calm down as the purple mist like aura flared up around him, more violently then it was before. "Match Start." Professor Port said as the timer reached zero.

Carter disappeared only to reappear right behind Weiss. "Maybe you didn't brand me but your family still used me as a test subject." Carter whispered into her ear, then spun and kicked her in the stomach launching her the into fake forrest that was part of the battlefield. "Sara, Tyler, get back." Carter yelled as he started to glow with a vibrant blue light, small blots of lightning shooting off of him. "Carter don't you dare." Sara yelled as she tried to stop her brother from using his semblance, only to be dragged behind a sand dune by Tyler. "What is happening, Ruby?" Yang asked as she saw saw the light Carter was giving off intensify. "If History class has taught me anything then we're screwed." the smaller girl said, just as Carter yelled and let lose a massive dome of electricity, that was so bright that the everyone had to cover there eyes, the dome knocked Ruby, Yang and the unfortunate Weiss out for the count as well as turn the front side of the sand dune into glass.

"Well there you have it folks Carter once again shows just how much power is at his disposal." Professor Oobleck said as carter fell to his knees panting, the purple mist gone from around his body. "Yes... it Worked." Carter Panted as he pulled himself to his feet.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, until next time, M.I.A out.**


	17. Chapter 17 A time of rest

**Hello everyone, thank you for reading this**

(Location Atlas, office of Wiess Schnee's father)

"Whitley, get in here." Jacques said, calling Wiess's brother into the room. "Yes father?" The boy replied, bowing as he entered his father's study. "Would you care to explain how our enhanced soilder test subject escaped?" The large white haired man asked, as he pointed to the screen that was mounted in the bookcase across from his desk, which was cerently desplaying an image of Carter, standing in the middle of the stadium, the brands on his skin fully visible, to the whole world.

"Father I don't know what your talking about, the last I heard, the subject was still in obedience and strangth training." Whitley said socked that their primary test subject was gone. "Before you even ask this is real, I've already checked with the lab, and yes the subject I sent you to gard is gone." the boy's father yelled. "Now we have to think of an excuse for when Ironwood comes to ask us what the hell the kids talking about, now what I want you to do is make sure you have a way to get him back."

"Don't Worry father I have a plan." The young boy said, as he walked out of the room. "Klein, prepare my personal jet, I need to pay my dear sister a visit." The skinny teen said as he walked past the family butler, who simply nodded and quickly left to do as ordered. "On last thing make sure to load my jet with the mark 6 place guards." The white haired teen called as he entered the room.

(Loaction Atlas battle fleet en route to Beacon, Fleet commander's office)

"Winter get in here on the double." A tall black and gray haired man in a white military suit, called into his scroll. "On my way sir." Came the reply. "I hope she can explain this." The man said under his breath, as he looked back at the screen built into his desk, that was currently frozen desplaying Carter's right shoulder, the Atlas rune branded into it.

"Ironwood, Sir? May I come in." A woman's voice came from the hall. "Come in, Winter we have things to discuss." The man said as the door opened as in walked a tall woman who was almost a carbon copy of Wiess. "Winter, watch what I'm about to show you vary closely and think carefully about your response." Ironwood said as he handed a tablet to Winter, who took it and looked, and started watching the replay of the fight, a look of confusion then anger crossing he face, before it returned to its impassive expression.

"Now do you have any idea if what this young man said is true or not, your awnser could vary well decide the fate of your military career." Ironwood said with a dead serious look in his eyes. "I don't know if it's true or not, I did over here my father talking to my younger brother about some secret lab that they were funding, that was developing some sort of super soldier, and not the autonomous verity either." Winter said as she pulled up a digital map. "Sir, we have arrived." She said as red letters appeared signaling they had reached their destination. "Come now, Winter, let's go talk to Ozpin." Ironwood said as he rose from his seat and walked out the door, Winter following close behind.

(Location Beacon, courtyard) Blake's P.O.V.

"Carter, You don't have to carry me every where, it's my arm that broken not my legs." I said to my ever loyal teammate and secret crush. "I know I Just wanted to make your life easier Mistress." Carter replied as he continued to carry me in a piggy back fashion across the grounds of Beacon, as for how I got in to this mess. I usually spent my days off either reading in the library or walking around beacon and the near by city enjoying the scenery and the slow paced, peaceful way of life, and dispite my protests Carter insisted that he come with me this time, I normally commands him to stay in our door room and do his home work.

The funny thing is in Art class he never lets anyone besides the teacher, and judging by his grade in the class, his artwork must be some of the best she's seen. 'I'll have to get a look at his sketch book.' I thought to my self, but in a stroke of pure fate, stupidity? I don't know which, I tripped on a stone that marks the edge of the path near a turn, instead of ending up with a face full of dirt, I landed in a soft pice of cloth and looked up to see Carter looking at me with a hint of a smile on his face, it was so cute, I was currently sitting on his lap the second I realized this I felt my face flush, why why do these hormones have to act up every time I get so close to Carter.

Carters P.O.V.

"Hay Blake, watch out your going to walk of the of the path, Blake...Blake." I call to my mistress, to my dissmay she was too deep in thought and could not hear my warning, so I did the only thing left to me I ran in front of her just for her to fall into me and knocked both of us to the ground Blake ending up on my lap face barrier in my shirt. "Hi Blake what have you been thinking about." I ask as she looks up at me a blush bursting on to her face, and a faint one on mine as well. "Nothing it was nothing." She said quickly as I picked her up and placed her on my back piggy back stile. "Now let's finish our walk." I say as I start jogging toward the dorms.

 **Well I'm going to leave this here hope you all enjoyed.**

 **M.I.A out**


	18. Chapter 18 Paths cross

**Hello every one I want to thank all of you for reading this, and to thank the knight of Kanto for inspiring me to write, and now on to the story**

(Time the day after the last chapter, location Beacon docing grounds)

Blake's P.O.V.

"Student of Beacon, please welcome our transfer students from Atlas, Team FNKI, Lead by the talented Flinn Cole, I do hope you can get along, that will be all for now." Oobleck said as he dismissed the assembled students of Beacon, most of whom just walked away, with the exception of Team RWBY and Team BCST, both making their way to great the new arrivals, Team RWBY got there first, with Wiess dragging Ruby toward Team FNKI. "I wounder where Ruby was trying to go?" Carter said as we walked toward the new arrivals.

"I don't know but it looks like Flinn doesn't like Wiess all that much." Sara replied as they overheard Flinn mention something about his father and his dust shop, to which Wiess said something but it was to quite to here from this distance. "And now Wiess started a fight." Tyler commented as Yang stepped in to stop a orange haired cat faunas from smacking Wiess, to which Flinn replied with a blast from his trumpet, knocking the brawler back a few feet and making her drop the orange haired girl.

"Carter Would you be so kind as to go stop this mindless fight befor Goodwitch shows up and loses her temper." I Call to Carter who was currently watching the fight with a rather intreaged look on his face."Yes mistress, as you wish." came the replie as he bowed to me then ran to join the fray. Then I noticed that Ruby and the two other members of team FNKI were standing to the side apparently talking about their weapons cause I saw a look of shock when Ruby pulled out her scythe. "Carter only hit the ones that are fighting." I call to make sure he doesn't go overboard, I only get a wave in response.

Carter's P.O.V.

So I get to go play peace keeper, this will be fun. "I'm not saying you should go on a diet, I'm saying you really need to go on a diet." I heard the orange haired faunas call to Yang, before they both charge each other, I diside that now would be a good time to step in, as I walk in to the path of both of them, my hands clenched and arms out to the side, effectively clotheslining both the faunas and Yang sending them into a forced back flip, stunning both of them.

I then turn my attention to the other two, Flinn and miss Ice Queen, only to see that Flinn was actually dominating the fight. "To bad all that money can't by you skill." I head Flinn remark as Wiess was flung back by another blast from his trumpet, I quickly jump behind Wiess and catch her befor she can go flying off the cliff, but from the grunt she gives I guess it felt like smashing into a brick wall.

"Why are you helping her, I saw your fight, and know you dislike her and her family just as much as I do." Flinn said. "Well that may be true, I was told to brake up this fight by my queen." I replie as I set Wiess down, walk over to Flinn. "You said your dad was put out of business, by the Schnee Dust Company right, well what if I told you that I know a way to get your dad back into business, with his own shop in vale, and his own privet mine, not to far from hear, that is assuming he still has some funds left." I say in a whisper, as not to let anyone but Flinn hear.

"I'd call you crazy, if not for that look in your eyes that says that your dead serious." Flinn awnsered, as we turned to Yang and that orange haired faunas from earlier, to find that they had got back up and were at each others throughts again, only to have Flinns teammate be sent flying into the near by fountain. "That was totally awesome, we have to do this again some time." The girl said as she popped out of the fountain. "Sure." Yang replied as they shook hands. "Sorry me and Neon here where just finishing a spar." The punch happy huntress said. "Well as you know I'm Flinn, and that's Neon, those to talking weapons with Ruby, are Kelly and Ingvar." Flinn said pointing to a small white haired girl, dressed in a silver dress with a bow on the back that made it look like she had wings, and was armed with a boomerang and what appereard to be a pair of folding hand fans, and a large bulky almost bear like man with black hair, dressed in a massive suit of plate armor, and armed with spiked knuckle dusters, and a mortar that was strapped to his back.

"Hay, Red." I called to Ruby as she came speeding over with Kelly and Ingvar, and someone I hadn't seen earlier, a small brown haired girl who was slightly shorter then Ruby, and armed with a whip and a large revolver strapped to her hips. "Hi Carter." Ruby replied as she led the girl to the rest of the group who had finished their introductions. "Guys I would like you to meet our new teammate, Becky Blain, she's a little shy so be nice." Ruby continued. "Hello there, My name is Carter, how are you, Becky?" I asked as I offered my hand to her. "I..I..I'm doing well thank you." She said as she shook my hand. "I saw your match earlier, it was vary impressive." She said. "I think your sembalance is really cool." "You think my curse is cool." I replie, surprised that she thought that my ability to blow my self up was cool.

"Why would you call it a curse, your sembalance is really cool, I mean you could finish so many fights quickly with it and as far as I can tell it makes you almost compleatly invincible to damage, for five minets." Becky said as she looked as me with starry eyes.

Third Person Point of view.

"Well I'm flattered that you think that it's cool to take your self out of a fight, and possible leave your friends helpless if you miss any enemies." Carter said as Blake walked up to Becky. "H..H...hi Blake, good to see you again." Becky said as she and Blake quickly shared a hug. "I assume you to know each other." Tyler said as he finished his conversation with Flinn, and looked over to the pair.

"Yes, I've known Becky from when we were just little kids, we use to play together, till my dad sent me to learn how to fight from Adam, and her parents sent her to signal." Blake said, as the rest of the group nodded in understanding, then Kelly and Carter took a step toward each other, looking staring at each other intently. "I thought you looked familiar, Kelly, Your from the Dove clan right?" Carter said as his eyes lit up in recognition. "How would you even know that...wait your names Carter Bolt, as in the son of Kent and Alissa Bolt, The Grand Master and The Great Recorder." Kelly said in shock of the sudden realization.

"The one and only." Carter replied, just as a large Atlas military bulkhead docked at the end of the sky wharf, and two people and a small group of robotic body guards walked out to it, heading strait for Carter and the rest of the group. "Wait isn't that your sister, Wiess?" Ruby asked as the pair got closer to where they were standing. "Yes, that's my sister and that's general Ironwood next to her." Wiess replied.

"Greetings students, would you give us a moment to talk with Carter in privet." Ironwood as he and Winter reached the three teams. "Go I'll Be fine." Carter said as he waves the rest of the group, they hesitated but then nodded and walked back to the main building.

"So what do you People want with me now?" Carter growled, as soon the rest of the students were it of hearing range. "We just want to know what you ment when you said that my family used you as a test subject?" Winter asked anger clear in her voice. "I ment exactly what I said, that's all there is to it." Carter said, barily containing his rage.

"Calm down, we're on your side, we just need to talk about what you know about the lab you were held in." Ironwood said trying to ease the situation before a fight Brock out. "If you want to know the awnser to that question you should go talk to My queen and to my sister Sara." Carter said as he turned and headed for the dorms, with Ironwood and Winter on his heels, little did they know Whitley had overheard and reported the intire conversation.

 **That's all for now hope you enjoyed**

 **M.I.A. Out**


	19. Chapter 19 Braking and entering

(Team BCST dorm)

"Now Blake, Sara, Please tell us what you know about this Lab your friend was being held." Ironwood said as he, Winter, Blake and Sara sat down in the chairs that where in the room. "Well I can tell you where it is, and how big it is, that's all I can tell you." Blake said as she looked out the window toward Carter, who was currently using the outside forge to build something.

"I Can give a bit more info then that, I can tell you the average number of human guards on the staff, the number of scientists in the lab and the layout of the lab, I'll send the information to you scrolls." Sara said as she typed away at her scroll, quickly sending the files to Winter and Ironwood.

"This is the intire layout for the lab as well as the current staff." Winter said in shock as she looked over the files that she had just received. "I don't know why you told Carter to leave the room for this discussion, as it conserns him." Ironwood said as he looked out to where the teen faunas was currently heat treating whatever it was he was working on, to give it strength.

"Okay I just got the go ahead from command to investigate the Lab at what ever costs, even if it we have to storm the place." Ironwood said. "Go get Carter were about to go see how true his words where."

Carter's P.O.V.

"Carter Get your weapons, we're headed to THAT place, with Ironwood." My Queen said as she walked up to me, I quickly hid my new weapons I had made out of my old one, as I had found a fault running the length of the blades and the barrel of the gun, so I had reworked the metal into these new weapons.

"Carter what have you been working on?" Blake asked as she was joined by Ironwood and Winter. "Come on son lets go." The man called as he headed for the bulkhead, he had arrived in.

Blake's P.O.V.

'what has Carter been working on and where is his sword.' I thought as we boarded the bulkhead, though Carter was now sporting some gloves, with plates of metal on the back and two solid metal cylinders clipped to his hips.

"Strap in and hold on we're going to get there in under five." Winter said as she sat her self down in the pilot seat and waited just long enough for everyone to strap in before she punched the engines and sped toward the border of Atalas.

(Four minets later)

"Get ready, we're here be ready for anything." Ironwood called as the bay doors opened and the sight of Carters personal hell came into view. "Attention unidentided Atlas craft, if you do not turn around we will be first to fire apron you." Came a voice over the radio. "Let's go before they open fire." Winter said as she gave control of the craft to the co-pilot and then jumped out the bay doors.

"Well let get's down there." Carter called as he to jumped into the forest below. "let's move." ironwood said as he activated a camera and started to jog throgh the forest toward the Lab. "We need some form of distortion so we can sneak in." Winter wisspered as the reached the front gate. "I can Help with that, They'll focused on me attacking the front gate in a blind rage, that will draw their atntion." Carter said as he grabbed the metal cylinders of there clips and pressed the counseled buttons and spiked knuckle dusters formed on his hands as well as the plates on the back of his gloves becoming solid metal gauntlets.

(Play From Shadows by Jeff and Casey Lee)

"Intruder, identify yourself." A robotic guard said as he saw Carter aproching, only to be silenced by Carters Gauntleted hand punching throgh it's head. (Born with no life into subjugation) Carter winds up and punches the light armored door of it hinges. (Treated like a worthless animal) A human guard walks out of the Marin building and pulls his gun out, pointing it at Carter. (Stripped of all rights just a lesser being) Carter rushing the man avoiding the gun fire, before following up with a flerry of blows to the man's chest and stomach, befor sending him into the air with an upper cut, this did not go unnoticed by the Guards in the tower at the corners of the lab yard, who opened fire on Carter, we'll also rating the alarm.

(Chrushed by cruel ruthless human rule) One of the guards shot the ropes supporting a large metal crate suspended above Carter causing it to fall on Carter who caught it and glared at the guards, before through ing the massive crate at the tower. (When it started all we wanted was a chance to live our lives.) Carter starting a brawl with the next wave of guards out of the building. (Now in darkness tanking everything we want and we will rise, we'll rise, we'll rise) Carter getting up after taking a blind punch to the jaw from the largest of the guards.

(From Shadows we'll descend apron the world take back what you stole) Blake's rope dart speeding out of the shadows to hock the robotic guard about to stab Carter before using it to drag the large guard into the shadows, only to be sent flying out seconds later.

(Call us liars, degenerates and killers, Psychos, heartless, insane criminals) Carter Smashing through the wall of the main building shoulder first. (Stupide, mutts and nothing but pure evil, Pirmal, Bloodshed, that's all that's left to do.) Carter and Blake moving through the lab taking out all guards in there path before they could react. (End Song)

"Well done good subject Omega, Now let's see how you deal with the aura drainers." Whitely's voice came over the loudspeaker. "Where are you you spoiled brat." Carter growled as he activated the spikes on his gauntlets, before sliding a blast crystal into the dust compartment on his glove and punching the wall nearest him.

"Carter, get out we have enough evidence to convict them." Ironwood called over their eyepieces. "No I will level this place." Carter said as he started to glow with a purple light. "Carter Let's go." Blake said as she through as sedative dart into Carter's arm and started to drag the now sluggish boy back toward the clearing, but not before blowing up the anti air guns, only to be stopped by a mech and some guards stationed at the gate to the lab, but before Blake or the mech could do anything it was crushed into the grund by an invisable force, and a hypnotic song played from the forest. "Thanks Sara, Tyler." Blake said as the bored the bulkhead.

"Blake remained me never to except Saras offer of a ride ever again." Tyler said as he helped lay the now sleeping Carter on the bench in the back of the jet.

 **Well I'm going to leave this here, thank you all so much for reading, M.I.A. Out**


	20. Chapter 20 The pain of loss

**Welcome everyone, thank you for reading I hope you enjoy.**

Carter's P.O.V. (just as Blake sedated him)

'Why, Blake, why would you stop me from leveling this god forsaken place?' I thought to myself as I fell into a dream, no a nightmare, where I had to watch my parents die at the hands of a smug Atlas foot soldier, as they try despritly to protect me.

As I watch I see the younger version of myself strap an infant Sabrina to the back of my pet/best friend, Pearl, a pure white wolf with cyan blue eyes, I watch as I send her away, where to I don't remember, then as the soldier steps over the body of my dead parents to intercept her befor she could get away, I let out a rore that made the rest of the Atlas foot soldiers, both robotic and human turn to look at me over the wreckage of the once proud village.

I watched as the younger version of myself started to glow as I activated my semblance for the vary first time, as I literaly tore the foot soldier apart with my bare hands, for the next five minutes I watch my past self literaly tare apart the Atals ground troops, until they started to run from the ten year old version of my self who was currently still glowing, but giving off a white sparks of power, as the Atlas air forces moved in trying to take the young version of me down with mini guns.

The bullets did nothing, as I roared again and the explosion that followed my semblance's activation knocked the V.T.O.L. Fighters out of the sky, some of them exploded before they even hit the ground. I watch as my younger self fell face down in the rubble of my house and watch as a younger, much younger Winter Schnee, dressed in low ranking officer uniform walk up to my fallen form, and look at what was cluched in my hand, an picture I thought I had lossed forever, it was of me with baby Sabrina on my lap with my parents standing behind me with their hands on my shoulders.

I watched as she looked at the photo and she started to weep relishing what the 'Honorable' Atlas military had done, they had not killed a exteamly ruthless group of hardened criminals, but a group of inesent family's, they killed a child's parents right infront of him, she took the picture and placed it in the pocket of her uniform.

I watched as she tried to stop what remained of the ground troops from dragging me away into the back of a bulk head in heavy chains, but in the end they shoved her aside and sedated her when she started to scream at them that they where the criminals not us, and that was the last thing I saw before I woke to the sound of Blake whispering to me to wake from what ever nightmare I was having, as she held me close to her, her hair smelled of lavender, could I have laid there forever I would die a happy man.

"Blake I'm awake." I say as I try to stand only to be pulled into a crushing hug from Blake. "Cater you what where you dreaming about?" She asked with a look that said that she already knew but wanted to confirm it. "I was dreaming of the night that my parents died." I said to her as I started to cry again, only to be pulled into another hug, and Blake whispering to me that it would be all right.

Blake's P.O.V.

Carter was shaking violently, speaking in a scared voice, for a second I thought he was awake then I realized that he was still unconscious, but from what he was saying it was an event that would scare anyone for life, the fact that for the most part, Carter was still a plesent and caring person, was mind boggling.

"Carter, It's okay it's me Blake, please wake up, please." I whispered to him as I pulled him close, tears falling on to his face. "Blake, I'm awake." Carter said as he finally woke, causing my hart to flutter in relief. "What where you dreaming about." I asked, but I knew that he figured out that I have already found out what he was dreaming about.

"I was dreaming of the night that my parents died." Carter said as a wave of sobs racked his body, I pulled him into a tight hug and wipered that was going to be alright, I kept this up till we arrived back at Beacon. The second we walked through the door of our dorm, Carter was tackeled by a white blur, which turned out to be a shockingly large white wolf, with vibrant blue eyes. "Pearl what are you doing here?" Carter asked as Sabrina, pulled him into a hug. "She came to see you and make sure that THAT memory hasn't resurfaced." Sabrina said. _'Indeed, and you must be Carters mistress that I have heard so much about.'_ A sweet caring and wise voice said in my head, as Pearls head turn in my direction, institly scrutinsing every detail she could find.

 _'Carter was lucky that you are his queen, I could not think of any one more worthy of his power and his love then you.'_ The white wolf said, with what appeared to be a smirk, on her face. "Well thanks I geuss." I replied looking at the sly wolf, who was currently playing match maker, and doing a stupidly good job at it too.

 _'Carter really loves you, you know that, right?'_ Pearl said. 'He really does?' I replied through thought, hoping that she would pick up on the thought. _'Yes he does, so when are you going to make your move.'_ Pearl asked winking at me. 'I will make my move at the school dance three days from now.

 **I will be leaving this here, hope enjoyed.**

 **M.I.A. Out**


	21. Chapter 21 well that was fast

(the day after last chapter)

"Pearl would you care to explain how Sabrina ended up in that abandoned city, instead of where I told you to take her?" Carter asked the white wolf, who looked at him with a rather annoyed look on her face. _'That was not my fault, the kid only stayed at the den for as long as I was keeping an eye on her, but earlier this year when I was asleep, the little feline made a break for it and I've been tracking her up till now.'_ The psychic wolf said as she let out a quite growle at the mischievous little girl known as Sabrina.

"Well it's not my fault you can't keep up with me." Sabrina as she smirked in Pearls general direction, only to quickly stopped and dived behind Carter as Pearl lunged at her. "Sabrina stop taunting Pearl, Pearl stop trying to pin Sabrina." Carter said as calmly as he could. "Also Pearl your a little late, the memory resurfaced." _'Well that's unfortunate.'_ The white wolf said as she rubbed her head agents Carters hand. "Wait one thing confuses me about this conversation, What is this Den you where talking about?" Blake asked as she moved to hug the silently crying Carter as he again thought of that horrid day.

Blake's P.O.V.

But before my question could be answered, There was a knock on the dorm room door and Sara moved to answer it, when she opened it she was greeted by Winter and Ironwood. "Hello what do you guys want." The red head asked as she let them into the room. "We're here to ask if Carter wanted to be returned to the way he was before the Lab took him." Ironwood said, as he held out a seringe that was filed with a silver liquid. "This is a genetic repair/rewriter, that we stole from the lab during the lab raid, it is currently set to your original DNA, not your current deformed DNA." Ironwood explained, before Carter grabbed the needle and injected it into his arm, causing him to start convulsing, as his appearance started to change, his brown hair turned into a vibrant orange, the fur on his chest turns orange as well and the stripes turned dark brown.

'Well, great now he looks even cuter.' I thought to my self as Pearl picked up on the thought and started to snicker, before sending me some rather pleasant images of Carter and myself a bit older with a pair of kids between us, a boy with black hair and cat ears like mine but Carters warm blue eyes, and a girl with the tiger fur and stripes of Carter but her eyes where golden like mine.

 _'Those are what your kids would look like.'_ Pearl said as she wagged her tail knowingly. "Winter you have something of mine." Carter said interrupting Pearl and I's conversation. "Oh you mean the picture." The Atlas soldier said as she pulled out the photo and handed it to Caarter, who took it and placed it on his desk in the corner. "Well you guys are talking I'm going for a walk." I say as I walk toward the door, then getting no response other than a nod from Carter, I walk out heading toward the garage of the school where the students keep their personal vehicles, when I got there I took the keys for my sleek two door sports car that Adam had given me on my eighteenth birthday, and headed toward Vale.

Carter's point of view

After discussing the plan to take down the illegal lab run by the Schnee and The Atlas Govement, I decided to go find Blake, so I wane to see if she went into town, sure enogh her car was gone. "Oh There you are Carter, I needed to tell you one last thing, I was able to keep you father's company, bank accounts and garages out of the hands of every one in Atlas, here are the passwords and PIN numbers, there rightfully yours." Winter said as she hugged me then quickly composed her self. "You talked with Pearl about that day didn't you." I asked. "Yep" Was the replie as she ran off, leaving me to ponder this new information.

'Well only on thing to do go find Blake and share the news.' I thought as I started to run toward Vale.

Blake's point of view

"Well this is unfortunate." I said as a group of robots started to surround me, and they where clearly new Atals war bots. 'Well this is what I get for cutting through the longest ally in the country' I though. "Well, well, well, If it isn't the slave's current master, well after this you'll be my personal maid, and at night well I'll let you finger that one out your self." A snobby stuck up voice said as a person who looked like a male version of Wiess stepped out of the shadows. "I know all of your moves, combat skills and have programmed these guards to be the perfect counter to you." The Boy said as he smirked. "Well luckily for me, my friend Carter taught me a few tricks." I replie in a growle, as I close my eyes and focuse on the naturally occurring mental power limiters on my aura. "Ten legendary beasts beast two griffin." I call out as a vibrant orange aura surrounded me and I felt my power rise drastically, it felt incredible, and by the look on the child's face it looked terrifyingly awesome.

"So what's your name Boy." I ask spitting at his feet. "Don't just stand there get her." The child said as the robots charged me, normally they would be moving so fast that it was difficult to keep track of them let alone fight back but in this form it was like they were moving in slow motion. "Sorry kid but this is child's play." I say as I split one in half with the sheath of gamble shroude.

All was going well till a dart slammed in to my back, my aura disappeared and my movements slowed. 'Perfect the kid has a trank gun.' Was my last thought befor I lost all motor function. "Now cuff her and bring her to the jet." The boy said as he walked off, and I was forcibly hauled toward the airport. "And just where do you think your taking my queen, you lowly brat." Came a voice that was music to my ears. "You there was no indication that you would be here, you where still talking with Ironwood last I checked." The boy said more then a little scared. "Well what you don't know is that I move rather fast for someone of my bulk." Carter said as he tore off the head of the nearest robot and hurled it through several other ones destroying them faster then anyone could react.

"Now I recomend you leave before I really lose my temper." Carter said, in a calm, way too calm a voice, the kid didn't even replie he just turned and ran from my boyfriend like a feather from a hurricane. "Thanks, you really know how to make an entry." I say as Carter moved behind me and tore open the cuffs. "You should be more careful, I know that Kelly healed your wrist but even she said to be carful...mpffff." Carter said before I silenced him with a kiss. "That's for being the best friend teamate and guy a girl could ask for." I say, blushing along with Carter, and the look in his eyes said he felt like he was in heaven, and the look on his face was priceless.

God I love that man.

 **Well Im going to leave this here hope you enjoyed,**

 **M.I.A. Out**


	22. Chapter 22 Jealousy is real

(During the end of the last chapter, on the roof top overlooking the alley)

? P.O.V.

"She kissed MY Carter, MY beloved Carter, MY future boyfriend, and she thinks she can get away with that, She has no idea who she is dealing with." I say to my self as I jump away from the disgusting sene below. I will have my revenge for her trying to steal Carter from me.

It wasn't long before I reached my current hideout, as I entered I took of my hoodie and hung it on the stand near the door, letting my silver white hair and white furry tiger ears free from their confinements, I take off the mask coving my face and toss it onto the dinning table, letting me look in to my diamond blue eyes, in my reflection in the mirror the hung on the back of the door to the building.

"Obsidion, where are you." I call out to my ever faithful companion, a pitch black wolf with purple eyes walks into the room. "What do you need my mistress." His deep but surprisingly smooth voice said in my head. "Oh nothing, I just thought that I should inform you, that Pearl has rejoined Carter's side and I know where they are staying." I Say, the only responce I get is a eager wag of Obsidions tail. _'Soon I will meet the fabled mate of my master, Carter, and his beautiful companion, Pearl.'_ Obsidion said as he and I walked over to the window and watch as Blake's black sports car speeds past, with Carter running along side it, glowing with his beautiful power. "Soon you will belong to me, and stand by my side." I say as I place my hand on the widow.

"Come Obsidion, let us keep watch over my beloved Carter." I say as I grabbed my hoodie and mask, before heading out the door with Obsidion by my side.

Blake's P.O.V.

It's Insane how fast Carter can move while using his semblance, he can keep up with my sports car with no problems, as we approached the school Carter deactivated his semblance and started walking to the dorm, well I headed to the garage to park my car. "See you back at the room." I call to Carter, who just waved in responce as he ran off.

"Carter you have no idea how much you mean to me." I say to my self, as I park the car and step out of it. "And you don't know what he means to me." Said a voice to my left, I quickly turn in that direction, to see a girl, dressed in a silver hoodie, a white mask with diamond blue cross running through the center of the mask.

"Who are you, and what do you want with Carter?" I ask as I slowly reach for my scroll only for it to be knocked from my hand and pined to the wall by a throwing knife. "I want HIM that's what I want with Carter, the girl said as she pulled two more knives from her belt as the first one flew back to her belt. "Well I won't let you have my boyfriend." I said as I drew my sword and prepared my self for the coming fight. "Blake are you alright, your scroll wasn't responding." Came Carter's voice from down the hallway. "Consider your self lucky, But we'll meet again." The girl said before vanishing in a puff of smoke. "Blake! Are you okay?" Carter asked as he ran up to me, concern visible on his face. "I'm fine, just thinking over some new information." I replied, as Carter picked up my scroll, a look of suspion crossing his face, befor picking me up bridel style and running back to the room.

Carter P.O.V.

I reached the room and disided to check and see if Blake was going to make any stops before coming back to our room. 'Hay, Blake, are you making any other stops before heading to our dorm room.' my text asked, but in stead of getting a response from Blake, I got this responce, 'the scroll your trying to reach is inoperable please try again later.' This raised alarm bells in my head, Blake's scroll isn't working, I know we charged it last night and I know she wouldn't drop it in water, and that wouldn't matter it's water resistant, so it must have been destroyed by some external force, and with that thought I ran from our room, I can't activate my semblance, because I'll need to save every minute of it for the fight.

"Blake are you alright, your scroll wan't responding." I called as I aproched the garage, as I entered I saw someone dissapear in a puff of smoke. "Blake are you okay?" I ask as I sprint over to her side. "I'm fine, just thinking over some new information." Blake replied, as I look over her shoulder and spot her scroll on the ground near the wall. 'It looks like it was impaled by one of Dimonds knives, but she was killed when the village was raided she was over at our house at the time, she was closest to the explosion so if this is her doing then how did she survive?' I thought as I picked up Blake's scroll, befor scooping Blake up in a bridel style carry and sprinting back to our room.

"Are you sure your fine?" I ask as I set her down. "I'm Fine, why are you so conserne..." Blake started before I silence her with a kiss. "That's all I needed to hear." I say befor pulling her into a hug. "Well th..thanks for your concern." Blake said.

 **I'm going to leave this here thank you so much for reading.**

 **M.I.A out**


	23. Chapter 23 The Point of Love

(Beacon ballroom)

 **Blake's P.O.V.**

'I feel like some one is watching us.' I think as me and Carter dance together at Beacon's Prom. "Blake, is something on your mind?" Carter asked as the current song ended and we went to get some punch. "I'm fine nothing you need to worry about." I replie hoping to keep my boyfriend from getting worried or suspicious. "If you say so." Carter said as he took a sip of punch as we walked out onto the veranda overlooking the city.

"I'm just pondering the fact that you finally asked me out on a date." I lie, what I was truly thinking about was that strange girl who was fixed on stealing Cater from me. "Well I did and you said yes, so what is left to think about?" Carter asked tilting his head, looking at me with a confused look. "There isn't anything left to worry about." I replie, smiling at him. "Well then tomorrow I'll take you out to the city for a surprise, that your sure to enjoy." Carter called as he closed the doors quieting the music of the dance and giving us some privacy. "I hope you have been enjoying yourself." Carter said as he pulled me into a hug.

"I have been Carter, spending time with you is always enjoyable." I replie, just as I say this Carter's eyes widen, and he throws me to the ground and covers my body with his, I feel several impacts reverberate through his body, drops of blood staining his suit and undershirt. "You...okay...Blake...?" Carter asked befor falling onto his side unconscious, I stood up to find that there were a dozen of the girls throwing blades lodged in Carter's back. "Carter, Carter are you okay?" I ask disbelief creeping into my voice.

 **Carter's P.O.V.**

As I pulled Blake into a hug I saw several flashes of lights heading toward us, my eyes widened as I realized what they where, I quickly tossed Blake to the ground making sure not to damage my queen or her dress, then moved to cover her with my body right as the knives hit my back. "You...Okay...Blake?" I asked as the blood loss made me black out.

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

"Someone anyone help." Blake yelled, a few seconds later Sabrina and Becky came running out the door. "BROTHER!" Sabrina screamed as she saw what had happened. "Blake is Carter...?" Becky asked trailing off, well covering her mouth with her hands in fright. "No but if we don't do something soon he will be, Sabrina can you heal him? " Blake said quickly taking control of the situation. "I can't sorry I'm not skilled enough but I can buy him more time, till we can get him to Kelly." Sabrina said as she put her hands on Carter's back, and with that Carter's breathing slowed and the bleeding stopped. "We need to hurry, the stasis only works for a few moments." Sabrina said as Becky and Blake picked up Carter and moved him to the dorm room of Team BCST where Kelly was waiting thanks to Becky sending her a urgent message.

"Woah that's a bad case of stabbing." Kelly wisspered, as she pulled the four inch blades from where the where embedded half way into Carter's back. "He's gonna have on hell of a sore back after this." Kelly said as she formed a ball of sky blue aura in her hands that was a foot across, she then pushed it into Carter's back and the cuts quickly closed, and the shattered ribs repaired themselves.

"Becky, Sabrina, Tyler and Pearl watch over him." Blake said as she, Kelly and Sara walked out of the room. "Where are you going?" Tyler called after them. "We're going to go find the one who did this.

 **Diamond P.O.V.**

How, how could I hit Carter, I never meant to hit my beautiful Carter, I ment to hit that stupid house cat that fancy herself as Carter's Girlfriend. She dosn't deserve him, He belongs with me. "Obsidion, go check to see if Carter is okay, I have to go welcome our guests." I call to the black wolf. "Yes mistress." Came the replie as he dashed off.

"Now we'll see who Carter should truly belong to." I say as I start setting up the traps for when the little cat and her friends show up.

 **Well I'm leaving this here, hope you enjoyed.**

 **M.I.A. Out**


	24. Chapter 24 Traps and trips

**Hello every one and thank you all for reading.**

Diamond's P.O.V.

All my traps are set and my guests are on their way here, all that's left to do is wait. "So we finally find you." Came the voice of the girl who thought that she could steal Carter away from me. "Well it did not take you as long as I thought it would for you to get here." I call back with out turning to face the girl. "It's almost like you have eyes in the sky." I continued as the girl crept forward, suddenly stopping as the meaning of my words hit her. "Sara, Kelly get away from the building now." She said into an ear piece. "Your warning came a little to late, but I will say you have good reflexes for a house cat." I say taunting the girl.

Blake's P.O.V.

I watch as a cage containing both Kelly and Sara was lowered to the floor. both girls were knocked out, well I hope they where. "Don't worry they are only sleeping not dead, I only plane to kill, one person, you." The girl said as if reading my thoughts. "And don't worry about Carter, he will be in safe hands, Mine." The girl continued as she spun and through a knife at me, which i blocked with Gambol shroud's scabbard.

"Good luck with hitting me" I call out to the girl as I avoid more of her attacks be using me semblance, only to be stopped dead in my tracks by a blast of ice dust from right below me, trapping my feet in ice. "Well well well, looks like the cold really does slow every thing down." The girl said as she slowly advanced toward me, with an ax drawn. "Before I die can you tell me your name?" i ask causing her to stop just short of me.

"Vary well, I will tell you my name, its..." She starts before a voice that we both recognized roared out from the door way from where I had come from. "DIAMOND" "Carter, what is he doing here, he should still be resting." "I wont let you lay a hand on Blake." Carter said he voice dropping to a normal volume, before he rushed upper cutting her, causing her neck to snap audibly and her to land lifelessly on the other side of the room.

"Lets go Blake that won't keep her down for long." Carter called to me and he melted the Ice with the red flame like aura that surrounded him. "You killed her." I said flatly. "No I temporarily inconvenienced her." Carter said, with a look that said I'll explain latter.

"Fine than answer this, what beast are you using now." I ask as we quickly recuse the unconscious Kelly and Sara from the cage. "Beast eight Harpy." Carter said flatly, as we walked outside just in time for Sara and Kelly to wake up.

"Lets get going." Carter said. "You two up to some flying." Carter asked as Blake filled in the pair on what happened. "Sure." Sara replied, as she and Kelly took off. "Hop on." Carter called to me as crouched down to let me get on his back, and when he did he took off and started to fly back to beacon.

"Carter since when can you fly?" I ask shocked that he was actually flying. "The eighth beast grants you the ability of flight, so I can fly but only well using it." Carter replied as we landed at beacon. "So that's where you went." Becky said as she opened the door to our dorm right as we got there. "Yeah I had a feeling Blake was in trouble and my body just went in to auto pilot." Carter said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

 **Sorry for the late and short chapter its all I had time for. M.I.A. out**


	25. Chapter 25 pasts and plans

**Hello every one thanks for reading**

 **Carter's P.O.V.**

"So Carter what exactly did you mean when you said you had temporarily inconvenienced her?" My queen asked as we sat on our bed, the rest of the group setting on the chairs meant for the desks. "She Possesses possibly the most powerful Hellfire semblance to ever exist, The Hellfire Phoenix, the ability to revive herself from leathal wounds and a new fighting style to go with the new body." I Replie, as I reach for the flask on my desk, only for Sabrina to slap my hand away.

"Carter no caffeine after 9:00, You know Blake said its bad for your health." My little said looking at me with a disappointmented face. "Fine, well as I was saying, She will come back from any leathal injury as long as she has a target or a goal to achieve." "Well that seems incredibly unfair." Tyler said as he stopped taking notes.

"It is, it also explains how she serviced the bombing of my village and was never captured by the Atlas military." I said as I glanced out the open window, Obsidion come on out I know your watching me and Pearl." I call to the black wolf. _"Well I was not expecting to be found out so soon."_ Came the deep voice of Pearls male counter part. _"I always did say you were tarible at sneaking around."_ Pearl snickered.

"Says the White wolf." Sabrina said jumping to avoid Pearl's attack. _"I like this pup, she's got guts."_ Obsidion said laughing. "Well she is Carter's sister." Sara said as she desended from the ceiling. _"Makes sense, well I must be going, it was great seeing you, beautiful."_ Obsidion said as he winked at Pearl, before walking into the night.

"Let me guess that's Diamond's wolf." Blake said, in a depressed tone. "Yes, and everyone in the Tiger clan is paired with one, wether they are born into it or marry into it." I said. "Well if you have any more questions ask My sister Sabrina, she can fill you in on the rest." I continued as I went onto my side of the divider and laid down on my bed, Pearl at my feet.

 **Third person P.O.V**

"So does anyone havequestions about what we just talked about?" Sabrina asked as she looked to everyone. "No not really and anyway, we should be going we have our first mission tomorrow." Becky said as other teams filed out of the room. "Sabrina I have a question but not about Diamond, What is the den?" Blake asked turning to the child. "Ah yes the den, is the place where all the new wolves are born and raised for their new masters." Sabrina said. "Go on I know you have another question, so ask it." the eight year old continued.

"What is Carter drawing in his notebook?" Blake inquiried. "Why answer you when I can show you." Sabrina said as she held out her hands palms up, glowing with aura befor forming a five foot wide screen on which showed Blake in numerous types of dresses all incredibly well designed, and along with a poem for each. "Wow I didn't know he was this good." "There are a lot of things people don't know about him, like he is the first Clan member in the past 100 years to ever have to your the Master/Mistress rule.".

(the next morning)

 **Blake's P.O.V.**

"So what message should we take?" I ask my team as we all looked at the message board. "What ever you choose is fine by me, my queen," Carter said with a bow. 'I really wish he would stop doing that, it makes me feel like I've made him my slave.' "I say we do a surch and destroy mission." Tyler and Sara said ant the same time. "Well it looks like we're doing one of those mission's." I say as I select one labeled 'stop the smuggler' which was one that did not requir us to shadow a huntsmen, and had us sit watch in a narrow pass overlooking a small trade rout.

(later that day at the watch point)

"Who do you think is smuggling goods through here?" Tyler asked. "That would be them." Carter said pointing toward a massive armored truck, headed down the path toward the city, but when Carter saw who was driving the vehicle, something changed, He stopped moving and the flames of a legendary beast activation flowed around him. "Carter what's wrong do you know him." I ask, but I get no response till Carter charged down at the truck, screaming. "JACK IRONWOOD, YOU WILL PAY FOR KILLING MY VILLAGE."

 **That's all for now thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed**

 **M.I.A Out**


	26. Chapter 26 Smuggeling Rage

**Hello Everyone Sorry for the delay, I Hope you enjoy this Chapter, and one last thing before you start reading there is a poll for my other story up, please go vote for it.**

 **Sara's P.O.V.**

Can this day get any worse, Carter has gone mad, blown our cover and possibly let himself slip into his breaker state, at least he is drawing the vast majority of the fire on himself.

"Sara, Who is this Jack character." Tyler asked as he stopped blasting the convoy and dropped be hind the cover I was using. "He was a former Atlas General named Jackson Blaze, he changed his name after his involvement with the destruction of one of the only Faunas run Research and development companies that the Atlas military was doing business with, the reason he attacked and destroyed the company and the village built around it, is still unclear." I reply before I send a truck crashing into the opposite wall of the canyon.

 **Blake's P.O.V.**

Carter isn't responding to anything I say and from what I've been seeing he isn't himself at the moment, And from the way the light of is semblance keeps flickering on and off, I doubt who ever is replacing Carter is completely sane at the moment.

 _'You're right to worry about Mater's sanity at the moment, he seem's to have let his negative emotions take over.'_ Pearl said as she and Cater's little sister Sabrina suddenly appeared next to me.

"How long have you been there?" I ask, shocked that I hadn't seen it before. "The whole time, my semblance is information replay and projection, so I mearly projected a three hundred and sixty degree dome of the area around us, to make it seem like we weren't here." Sabrina said as she smiled at me.

"Now watch the combat capabilities of it." Sabrina called as she formed a ring of aura that summoned a Goliath, that was silver with black bone plates, and tusks. "Now, my Friend, Crush this smuggler and his goons before Carter kills them." The ten year old girl said to the massive Grimm construct, which took off running toward the group of trucks.

 _'She's impressive, no?'_ Pearl asked looking at me. _'She has quite the unique ability, she can summon anything that she has knowledge of, the more she know about it, the stronger or better the construct is.'_

 _'Also Blake have you see, Carter around recently? I don't see him on the battle field anymore.'_ Pearl said turning to where my boyfriend had been standing just moments before. "No, but he was right here a second ago." I replie pointing to smoldering husks of several dozen of the Old Atlas Knights.

 _'Don't worrie, I'll Track him.'_ Pearl said sniffing around the fallen robots then taking off, jumping onto the hood of the nearest truck, then ran across the top jumping onto the top of one of the shipping crates. _'He's in here with that scum bag Jackson.'_ Pearl called turning back to me.

"Pearl, Thank you." I say before cutting an opening in the top of the container then dropping through it, the container was filled with Weapons and Dust, as well as some Advanced robots, and at the very back Carter had that Jackson person pined to the wall, his right hand around the mans through.

 **Third person P.O.V.**

"How nice of you to wake up, you scum, It's been awhile hasn't it, do you remember the Child who's life you ruined, the family and friends you killed, all for the sake of reasurch, just to see how powerful your new bombs where, Well Now You pay, unluckily for you I don't share my Stable half's Mercy." Cater said in a sinisterly deep voice.

"Carter, Let him go." Blake called throwing thank into the teen's shoulder, before punching the man Carter had pinned knocking him out. "Carter, Come on it's me, Blake, Snap out of it." "What ever you want Master." Carter said, his voice still distorted by his anger.

"Let's go before you kill something." "As You Wish my mistress."

 **Sorry for the late update and the short chapter but I haven't really had time to write much, between being sick, school and the holidays, but any ways I hope you enjoyed.**

 **M.I.A. Out**


End file.
